Don't Abandon Me
by AznStrawberry10
Summary: Kagome & Sango are twins, they live at an orphanage, bc their dad abandoned them. they meet Inu & Miroku! but then their dad comes & wants them back. what'll happen? CHP.8 REPOSTED! LEMONS! COMPLETE
1. Abandoned

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Hi hi hi!!! This is my first Inuyasha story. This story has nothing to do with the traveling through time-life, just all present. Please go to my Bio!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
January 9 A man kissed his wife a couple of times, then embraced their twins. They were wrapped around by their baby towels and the woman was exhausted, looking like she was just wasted. He set the babies, on each side of his wife. She cried, smiling at her new born daughters.  
  
"You did great Sakihiro." He said to his wife. (I just made up the parents' names)  
  
"I love you Hinusaki" she said softly. Her eyes slowly closed, then her head tilted to the side. His eyes widened.  
  
"Sakihiro." He whispered, checking for a pulse. Nothing. She was gone.  
  
"Sakihiro! SAKIHIRO!!!" He screamed, falling to his knees. He began to sob, pounding his fists onto the floor.  
  
The nurses ran in, then called for the doctor. The doctor ran in, getting ready to CPR Sakihiro. The nurses took the babies out of the way, and escorted Hinusaki out of the room.  
  
"We are sorry Mr. Higurashi. Please follow us."  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome, Sango. Grow up to be great, beautiful women." Hinusaki kissed the twins on the forehead, then left the 6 weeks old twins at the orphanage where the nurses took care. He went out, to his car and then drove away, far away. The nurses nodded their heads in shame, wondering how a father can abandon his 6 weeks old babies. Then from that day forward, they took care of the orphanage, with two more twins added, with good care.  
  
~*16 years later*~ December 19  
  
"Kagome! Hurry up!" Sango cried from downstairs.  
  
"Ok ok! I'm coming!" Kagome cried back, running down the stairs.  
  
Kagome and Sango are twins, but unidentical. Kagome was 3 minutes older than Sango. They got along quite well most of the times and loved eachother dearly, always there for eachother.  
  
They were going out Christmas shopping for the whole orphanage with allowance money they saved up, since who knows how long. They took their white Volkswagen that they got for their 16th birthday. (This orphanage is extremely rich and high class) They drove off for the mall.  
  
When they arrived, it was time for shoppin! They got the orphans that were older than them, some movies, and the ones that were younger than them, some toys and stuffed animals that all kids from age 2-10 would like.  
  
After they shopped for the other orphans, they bought books and house decorations for their nurses, Aika, May, Kon, and Lucita. Of course, they separated to buy eachother presents. Kagome bought Sango a set of bath and beauty supplies, while Sango bought Kagome some jewelry.  
  
After 3 hours of shopping, they went to the food court to eat burgers and fries.  
  
"My god, that was the most shopping we have ever done." Sango commented.  
  
"Yeah I know. My feet are killing me."  
  
"Let's drop all these off to the customer service and let them wrap all of them."  
  
They did so, then went back to the food court to sit, to rest their feet. Minutes later, the court started getting more crowded with Christmas shoppers. Then moments later,  
  
"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit at your table? There are no more tables left for us to sit at." A boy said with his hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail with two earrings on one ear, and one on the other. (Guess who)  
  
"Yeah sure, go ahead" Sango said kindly.  
  
"If you don't mind, I have a friend that's suppose to come. He'll be here shortly"  
  
"No problem" Kagome responded.  
  
"Thanks. My name is Miroku."  
  
"My name is Sango. And this is my twin Kagome."  
  
"Wow, you guys don't look anything alike"  
  
"Here you are!"  
  
They looked to see a gorgeous guy with white long hair and dog-ears.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha."  
  
"Geez! Everywhere you go, you happen to get mixed up with girls" he said, sitting down.  
  
"This is Sango and Kagome. They're twins." Miroku introduced.  
  
"Hi" he said quickly, with no care.  
  
"Hi." they both said in unison.  
  
After a while of getting to know eachother, it was time to pick up the presents from the customer's service.  
  
"Well we have to go and pick up the presents." Kagome said.  
  
"Well we'll go with you if that's okay. We don't have anything else to do." Miroku said.  
  
"Sure!" Sango exclaimed, getting up from the chairs. Kagome lost balance from slipping on the soda that was spilled on the floor. Inuyasha caught her before she could fall on her back. They were in that pose for a minute with Inuyasha's hand supporting Kagome's head, with his other on her back. (Inuyasha on top!!)  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Y-yeah.. thanks." They looked into eachother's eyes.  
  
He slowly rose up with her in his arms, then parted away.  
  
'His eyes..'  
  
'Her eyes..'  
  
They both thought at once.  
  
After they picked up the presents, they went into the garage to put the presents into the trunk.  
  
"Well we better get going. Maybe we'll see you guys around sometime?" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah. Can we have your number?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango got out a pen from her purse and wrote down her cell phone number on his hand.  
  
"Can I have yours too Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." She took the pen from Sango and wrote down hers.  
  
"Well we'll see you guys later. Make sure you call us" Kagome said, then got into the drivers seat.  
  
Before Sango could get in, Miroku grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately. Sango first had her eyes wide opened, but then it got so passionate that she just had to give in.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just looked away blushing. Then looked back to eachother, staring at eachother. When finally Sango got in the car, their staring got interrupted.  
  
"See you guys later." Sango said, rolling down the window.  
  
"Bye!" Kagome shouted through her window. Then drove off.  
  
"Miroku. You seriously gonna call them?"  
  
"Hell yeah I am!"  
  
Inuyasha secretly smiled, at the fact that he'll be able to meet Kagome again.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
That's it for Chapter 1!! Please REVIEW!!!! Until next time,  
  
AznStrawBeRry10 


	2. The Call

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
Hi hi hi!! I am BAACK!! OMGSH thanks for all the reviews!!! I feel so special *sniff* Well here's chapter 2 for ya!!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me - The Call  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miroku picked up the phone and dialed the number he had just received hours ago.  
  
"Don't tell me you're calling them NOW!" Miroku's best friend, Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Hell yeah I am! I'll do it eventually so I might as well do it now."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
*BRING...BRING..BRING*  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
Sango picked up her cell phone and answered,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, uh.. Sango, it's me, Miroku."  
  
"Ooohh! Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Chillen. Say uh. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Saturday. Of course, with Kagome and Inuyasha.if.. you want.."  
  
"Sure. Where when?"  
  
"Let's meet at the mall at the food court, then we can go over to my house or something around 4."  
  
"Sounds good. Hold on I'll ask Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, it's Miroku" she started giggling softly so he couldn't hear.  
  
"Oh my god! Hahaha"  
  
"He wants us to go out with him and Inuyasha on Saturday."  
  
"I'm cool with it." Kagome smiled.  
  
'As long as I get to see Inuyasha again' she said to herself.  
  
"Okay, we'll both go." Sango said to the phone.  
  
"Great. Well we'll see you guys then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*BEEP*  
  
Sango hung up the phone, then looked at Kagome, smiling at eachother. After a few moments of silence, they were screaming, while jumping up and down with excitement and happiness. They were in their room that they shared, and then started to jump on the bed.  
  
*~*Downstairs*~*  
  
*BOOM* *THUD* *BOOM* *THUD*  
  
The nurses were downstairs drinking coffee. Their still drink started to get interrupted, as if a tiny pebble got thrown into it. They could hear the ceiling about to fall.  
  
"Wonder what got into them" Aika said with her cool teenage voice.  
  
"They probably got dates or something." Lucita commented with her calm soft voice.  
  
"DATES?!?! They're too young!" Kon, the oldest yelled.  
  
"Chill out! They're turning 17 in less than one month! They're practically adults." Aika said.  
  
"Yeah! I mean I went on dates when I was 13!" May, the youngest said.  
  
Again, they heard their screaming with joy.  
  
*~*Back upstairs*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango finally calmed down and dropped themselves onto the bed, out of breath.  
  
"So.what do you think of Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said and turned to her side so that her back faced her sister.  
  
"Aw come on! I think he is hot and sexy, so you should go for him!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'm serious! I think he likes you"  
  
"Yeah..whatever. Well then what are you gonna do with Miroku? Are you guys gonna start going out or something?" she said, turning back, giving her sister the sly look.  
  
"I don't know. It depends if he wants to. I mean, he is pretty damn fine!"  
  
"Yeah well he ain't fine as my man Inuyasha!" Kagome blurted, then covered her mouth with a gasp.  
  
"Oohhh so you do like him.." she said slyly, lightly pinching Kagome on her arms.  
  
Kagome slowly put her hand down, then nodded slowly.  
  
"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I KNEW IT!" you can never fool your older sister.  
  
"Shut up! You're only older than me by a few minutes you dork."  
  
"SO?! I'm still older than you!"  
  
"Oh my god..you're a shit monkey." Kagome said with a joking smile.  
  
"What was that? Huh? I thought I heard the cutest girl in the world.."  
  
"You wish," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
"So what did they say?"  
  
"They'll meet us at the mall around 4 on Saturday. You better get ready for Kagome." Miroku said, nudging at him.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about!"  
  
"Don't play dumb. I know you like her, and she likes you"  
  
"Feh! How the hell can you tell if we only met eachother for like, not even an hour you dumbass!"  
  
"Oh I know. Don't you worry about that."  
  
"No. but I do worry about you. I think you need a psychiatrist or something man.."  
  
"Why thank you Inuyasha. I'm glad you care about me."  
  
"Yeah yeah. so what now, are you gonna ask out Sango?"  
  
"Probably. I mean she is a good kisser, I'm tellin ya, she is just. mm."  
  
Inuyasha cracked up laughing.  
  
"You should make a move on Kagome."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But you do like her. right?"  
  
"Yeah.. I guess."  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"But I don't know how she feels, so I don't know if I'm going to make a move on her or not."  
  
"Ah come on! Be a man boi!"  
  
"I'M MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU ARE!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I know so!"  
  
"Hahaha keep dreaming bud."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Miroku nudged Inuyasha again, with a sly smile.  
  
"GGRRRR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice echoing in the empty house. He grabbed Miroku's shirt and dragged him on the floor to the door. He booted Miroku out of the door, with smoke flying from his ass. (Anime style) Once Miroku landed from a far, he cried,  
  
"Ow."  
  
*~*Saturday*~* 3:50  
  
"So you excited?" Kagome asked, eating a french fry.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Kagome stuffed her face with a whole bunch of food.  
  
"Why don't you.eat some.of this?" she mumbled, with her mouth full.  
  
"No thanks. Don't wanna be feel full when Miroku comes. Besides, when I'm full, I feel fat."  
  
Kagome just shook her shoulders up, saying 'oh well' and went back to pigging out.  
  
Sango just looked at her with a disgusted grin.  
  
"You eat SO much but you NEVER get fat! I hate you! Grrr!"  
  
"I'm.gifted" she mumbled with her mouth full.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, then spotted Miroku and Inuyasha coming.  
  
"Here they come!"  
  
Kagome was still stuffing and chewing, and looked over to see them approach.  
  
"Hey Sango." Miroku greeted, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Miroku. Hey Inuyasha." Sango greeted back.  
  
"Hi.." Inuyasha said with a low voice, staring at Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Miroku said, with a sweat-drop behind his head.  
  
Kagome waved, not able to say hey back.  
  
Sango looked at her sister with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yyeeahhhh..anyway.. sit down." Sango changed the subject.  
  
They sat down and then just watched Kagome eat. When she took her last fry, she gulped down her milkshake until it was gone, then slammed the cup down to the table, and after a few seconds.. she let out a soft baby burp, that could hardly be heard.  
  
"...Wow! You can eat!" Miroku and Inuyasha sang.  
  
Kagome smiled very big, holding up a peace sign.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So you guys ready to go to my house?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Ready when you are."  
  
"Ok let's go." He said, then they all got up. He let the girls pass by first. When they were ahead, he checked out both of their bodies, covering his mouth with his fist, trying hard not to comment on how sexy they were.  
  
"Damn!" he called out, nudging at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was wearing a pair of white pants and a tight yellow long-sleeved shirt with a black jacket and had her hair up in a ponytail. Sango wore black pants with a tight pink shirt and a black jacket over.  
  
Inuyasha had to agree with Miroku. They did have nice bodies. They had the perfect curved hips, and could see perfect curves underneath the jacket, with nice asses.  
  
He looked over to see Miroku drooling.  
  
"Come on" Inuyasha said, pulling him by his shirt.  
  
They went to the parking lot, leading the girls to Miroku's jeep that was colored navy.  
  
"Did you guys bring a car?"  
  
"No we rode a bus since you said we were going to your house."  
  
Miroku held the passenger seat door to let Sango in. Then he did so with Kagome to the back. After she got in, he went to the other side to the driver's seat.  
  
"Hey! What about me! Aren't you gonna hold the door for me?" Inuyasha joked. The girls giggled.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No." then he got into the car.  
  
Inuyasha got in to sit next to Kagome then they drove off.  
  
As he was driving, he looked over to check out Sango's legs. Then went up to her face. Then back down to her breasts. Sango looked over to catch him staring at her boobs and hit him on the shoulder playfully.  
  
"Oh! Uh sorry." Miroku said, making her laugh.  
  
He reached over to hold Sango's hand and they laced their fingers together.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome saw this then looked at eachother, dramatically at the same time. There it was again. The eye contact.  
  
After a few moments, they broke the eye connection and then looked out their windows. Inuyasha looked back to see her not even looking at him. He did the same as Miroku did to Sango. He checked out her legs, but not only her face and breasts, but every bit of her. He just loved every bit of her. Then he looked down at her hand, and reached over to put it on top of hers. She felt his hand and turned her head quickly to look at him. He wasn't even looking at her, but staring down on his laps.  
  
She smiled and turned her hand over so that their fingers could lace together. Not even looking back at her, he smiled and looked out his window. Kagome smiled, while staring out her window, holding hands together, but without any eye contact.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
That's it for Chapter 2!! Hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!! Later,  
  
AznStrawBeRry10  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:. 


	3. Definition of Fun

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Hi Hi Hi!!! I'm sorry it took forever to upload!! I'm so glad that everyone likes my story! YAY!! *^_^* Well here it is. Review, telling me some suggestions on what I write next. Don't forget! I wanna hear all of your opinions!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me  
  
Chapter 3 - Definition of Fun  
  
"Here we are." Miroku said, pulling up his driveway.  
  
"Wow! You have a huge house!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Why thanks."  
  
"Yeah its like a mansion!" Kagome agreed.  
  
"Well my parents aren't home. So let's go in." They entered his house, the girls staring up and down and right and left of the house. When the looked up to maybe about a 1,000,000 feet high ceiling (exaggerating), they almost fell backwards.  
  
"Inuyasha, lead them up to my room, I'll be there soon with rinks and snacks."  
  
"Ok.." he moaned, walking up the stairs, with the girls following behind, all googly-eyed and awing.  
  
'Feh! It aint that big.' Inuyasha thought in his head, smirking.  
  
He opened the door to Miroku's room and let the girls go in first.  
  
"Aaah! Wow!" they cried, running around.  
  
They ran up to the king-size bed and jumped on it constantly, laughing with excitement.  
  
"Amateurs." he whispered.  
  
"Okay.. here are the snacks." Miroku said, entering and then closing the door behind him. He turned around to see the girls jumping on his bed with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"....." Miroku was silent.  
  
"I don't know either.." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Ahem!" Miroku cleared his throat trying to get his attention. The girls stopped, looking at the guys.  
  
"Oh! You brought the snacks yay!" Kagome said, getting off the bed and walking over to Miroku.  
  
It was cans of soda and doritos. Kagome grabbed a can and took the bowl from the tray and sat down on the bed and started pigging out. The rest sweat-dropped behind their heads.  
  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Sango asked.  
  
"We're going to watch a movie."  
  
"Oooh." Sang moaned, winking at Miroku. Miroku slyly smiled with happiness.  
  
He put a movie in and turned the lights off, and closed the window blinds so it was pitch black, with the TV lights shining. Miroku plopped himself onto the bed, laying on her lap. Kagome rolled her eyes and got onto the floor next to Inuyasha.  
  
An hour has gone by, and Miroku and Sango were probably making love for more than that. Sango was on her back, with him on top, having dry sex and making out at the same time. Of course, Kagome and Inuyasha were already up close to the TV so they wont be bothered by them and have a less chance of blushing. Kagome kept looking at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes, trying to see if he was going to make a move on her, not even turning her head. Inuyasha did the same.  
  
'GGRRRR!! I want him now!' Kagome growled in her head.  
  
'Damn! I want that sexy bitch right now!' Inuyasha said underneath his breath.  
  
Kagome moved a little closer to Inuyasha, slowly as she could, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't notice. But of course, Inuyasha noticed. Inuyasha saw this, and started blushing.  
  
Not wanting to get her mad from not getting her hint, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. She blushed like crazy. He smelled her scent and wanted to have that scent in his mind forever.  
  
He kept thinking to himself, 'should I make a move now?' 'nah.. maybe not..' He didn't know which decision to make.  
  
He thought for a good minute.  
  
'Oh hell, here goes!' he shouted in his head, then tilted her face towards his with his other hand and lunged towards her lips. Making Kagome moan from surprise, kind of hesitating from such a rough kiss. But after a bit, she gave into such a passionate kiss, kissing him back. Kagome leaned in, putting Inuyasha on the bottom, on his back, with her on top.  
  
Sango and Miroku saw them from the corner of their eyes, and broke off from their make out session.  
  
"Excuse me." Miroku called, Kagome looking over to them.  
  
"Inuyasha, go into the guestroom. That's disturbing."  
  
"Feh!" he grinned, slowly getting up with Kagome in his arms. He stood up, helping Kagome and then walked their way to the door, holding hands. Before he exited the door, he looked over to the bookshelf and took a paperback book and threw it to Miroku's head.  
  
"Ow!" Miroku shouted, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up..chicken shit." Inuyasha said, leaving out the door and closing it behind Kagome.  
  
"Grr that horse maneuver. anyway.where were we."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha closed the door behind him, locking it. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and plopped her on the bed, immediately getting on top of her and then roughly kissed her again. After a few minutes, he took his shirt off. Kagome kissed his muscular shoulders and chest, then his abs and kissed each of his 6-packs.  
  
He took Kagome's shirt off, revealing her beautiful curves hidden in her bra, desiring to suck on them. She sat up, allowing Inuyasha to unbuckle her bra. He skillfully unbuckled her bra with one hand, the other caressing her face while kissing her soft lips. He slid the bra off her and out of her arms, her breasts flowing freely, making his member going crazy. He grasped one of them and covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking on it constantly, making her moan. They then took the rest of their clothing off.  
  
"Are you ready Kagome?"  
  
'He called my name.for the first time.' she thought  
  
"Y-yeah." she said softly. He kissed her on the forehead, then entered her, breaking her virginity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku has already taken Sango's virginity away. And they were just resting on the bed together, covered in sweat.  
  
"You wanna go shower?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure baby."  
  
Then they went into the bathroom, starting the water.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
That's all for chapter 3!!! Hope ya liked. Review! And give me some suggestions please!! Cya. *mwah*  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10 


	4. Dreams Aren't Always Sweet

I'M BACK!!! SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG!!! I HAVENT BEEN GETTING MANY REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3, AND I CAN SEE WHY, I THOUGHT IT KINDA SUCKED. SORRY!!! WELL PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS!! ITS GETTING MORE DRAMATICAL NOW. HEEHEEHEE. I KNOW THE OTHER CHAPTER WHEN THEY JUST HAD SEX WAS KIND OF SUDDEN AND SORRY FOR THAT. LOL BUT HEY.TO PPL THESE DAYS..THATS WHAT 'DATING' IS ALL ABOUT LOL.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me  
  
Chapter 4 - Dreams Aren't Always Fun  
  
"Kagome.." a man's voice called.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kagome.." he repeated.  
  
"Who..who are you?" she asked a bit frightened, not knowing where he was.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"Where are you?! Show yourself!"  
  
"KAGOME!" he yelled, all of the sudden appearing out of the shadows and grabbing for her shoulders.  
  
"AAHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed in fright. She immediately turned around and saw a shadow-figure.  
  
"Who.are you?" she whispered.  
  
"I am your..."  
  
Kagome gasped, jolting from the bed with some sweat on her face. She started panting, breathing hard from such a weird dream. She looked over at her clock and read 4:24 a.m. on it.  
  
"Kagome what is it?" Inuyasha asked, getting up. (Inuyasha's 18 by the way!! So is Miroku)  
  
"N-nothing.just a bad dream." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha gently pulled her head onto his shoulder and let her rest on it.  
  
*~*Few hours later*~*  
  
-7:00 a.m.- Kagome woke up again, getting up. She looked over her right to see that Inuyasha was still sleeping. She got up, still naked from last night, and went into the bathroom to wash up. She came out the door a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around herself. She looked into Inuyasha's wardrobe and just found a big t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. She put them on and exited the bedroom and walked over to Miroku's bedroom. She opened the door very slowly to see that it was empty.  
  
"Huh? Where'd they go?" she asked herself, entering. She walked over to the bed to see a note on the bed.  
  
Hey newly love-birds! We went out for a while, don't even bother calling our cells because we won't answer anyway. We'll be back later...dunno when. My parents called my cell earlier and said that they won't be back until Christmas eve that night because of business so you guys got the house to yourselves. Sorry but we took the car. Atleast you guys can get your exercises. Oh and Kagome, make sure you call the orphanage and tell them that we just went to Kyoto for a few days for fun and sorry that we didn't call ok? See ya guys later. -Miroku & Sango-  
  
Kagome smiled. She made the quick phone call and then went downstairs. She was pretty happy that she had the house to themselves. She looked out the big windows to see the sight of a beautiful, white morning, there was crystaled branches, a little snow on other houses' roofs, the road still clear as ever. She went into the kitchen to cook breakfast with the kitchen radio on. The tunes started making her dance a bit while she was cooking.  
  
*~*Upstairs*~*  
  
Inuyasha woke up and found Kagome gone from where she slept.  
  
"Kagome?" he called, getting up. He went into the bathroom to wash and get ready. After he got ready he went downstairs quietly. He could smell the good scent of breakfast and heard the beat of music. He crept down the little hallway and stood there, just staring at the beautiful Kagome, dancing.  
  
Kagome put down the last dish on the table, still dancing. She turned around in circles with her hips moving the most sexiest way possible. Inuyasha thought to himself of how incredibly sexy she looked in his clothes and how she was able to dance so well. Kagome went back to the sink, and Inuyasha finally walked up to her from behind. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other on her chest, with a few fingers on top of her breast.  
  
"Oh? Good morning" she said, turning her head back, meeting his neck.  
  
"Good morning" he said huskily, bending down a bit and kissed her neck.  
  
"Oooo" Kagome purred, turning her body around to meet up with his. Her arms were still down by her side, with his arms wrapped over her arms and around the waist so that she couldn't move.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha said into her ear.  
  
"Yes I did." But then she thought of that dream again.which kind of made her eyes spaced out. Inuyasha kissed her passionately, not noticing that something was wrong. Kagome was still spaced out until she felt his tongue swarm in her mouth. She came back to reality, kissing him back passionately, pulling her arms out and around his neck.  
  
"Mmm" Inuyasha moaned. Kagome pulled her head back a bit and smiled.  
  
"Breakfast is on the table. Let's eat I'm hungry." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too Kagome." Inuyasha sweet-talked, huskily.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha." Kagome said, holding his hand, dragging him to the table.  
  
"Looks great." He said, looking at the eggs and pancakes. They sat down and started eating. Kagome put syrup on her pancake and took a finger and scooped some, putting it in her mouth.  
  
"I love syrup" she giggled.  
  
Inuyasha slowly took her hand and slowly sucked on the finger she licked the syrup on. She got extremely turned on, moaning underneath her breath.  
  
*~*After Breakfast*~*  
  
Inuyasha did the dishes because he offered to, while Kagome just watched him. Few minutes later she got up and went up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, resting her head on his broad back. He looked back, smiling. She stayed in that position for a while, even until Inuyasha finished putting the last dish into the dishwasher. He dried his hands, then turned around, pulling her into a hug.  
  
'God I love her scent'  
  
*Sigh* 'I feel so safe and warm when I'm with him.'  
  
......  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Movies? Mall? There's not much to do since it's Winter."  
  
"Let's go to the mall." Kagome answered. 'I have to get you a Christmas gift anyway.'  
  
"Great." 'I have to get you a Christmas gift anyway.  
  
They went upstairs and got ready to go out.  
  
"You could probably borrow some of Miroku's mom's clothes." He said.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
Kagome excitedly went into her closet and found all sorts of pretty clothes. She picked out a pair of light-colored jeans that had a flare, a yellow shirt with little beaded diamonds on the front that formed into a heart, and a black winter over-coat. For shoes, she saw a pair of brown heavy boots.  
  
"Geez Miroku's mom must be young or something, she has all the clothes that are so stylish these days."  
  
She put them all on, going downstairs to meet Inuyasha. He was wearing a pair of dark baggy jeans, with a black sweater and black heavy boots.  
  
"Hey where's Miroku and Sango?" he asked.  
  
"OH! I forgot to tell you. They left a note on his bed saying that they went off somewhere and wont be back until..dunno when."  
  
"Damn him. He probably took our car."  
  
"Yeah they did. It's ok, I like to walk outside in the Winter."  
  
"Oh. Well let's get going then." He said, as they went to the front door, locking it on his way out.  
  
They walked all the way until they reached the public bus stop. He looked at the paper attached to it with the schedule.  
  
"The bus won't be here until another hour!!"  
  
"Aw, maybe we should've came out earlier. Oh well, let's just walk." Kagome said.  
  
They walked the other direction on the sidewalk, holding hands.  
  
"So Inuyasha.are you related to Miroku or something? How come you guys live together?"  
  
"Oh. no we're not related, I just moved into his house because it was really lonely at my own house, because my parents are always out, so I just moved in with Miroku, even though his parents are always out like mine, but atleast I have Miroku to chill with."  
  
"Oh I see. Sounds cool."  
  
'I wish Sango and I could move out of the orphanage.' she thought, putting a frown on her face. She looked up into the white, winter sky, with eyes full of sorrow.  
  
Inuyasha saw this.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him, then smiled.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Oh come on. There's something wrong."  
  
"Sango and I live in an orphanage." She said right out.  
  
Inuyasha was silent.  
  
After a brief moment of silence, he stopped and pulled her into a hug. (You know in the show, how he just PULLS Kagome into a hug!! AWW!!! I LUV THAT!!)  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek. And only one. She was already used to the pain of having no parents or family, except for Sango. From thinking of all the pain she and Sango went through, she hugged Inuyasha back, real tight.  
  
They pulled back and stared into eachothers' eyes.  
  
'I think I love her.'  
  
'I think I love him.'  
  
They thought at the same time.  
  
Then started walking again, in hands. They finally arrived to the mall. Right before they were going to enter as Inuyasha opened the door, a strange mysterious looking man in all black with a black hat that casted a shadow on his face, came out, bumping into Kagome making her fall. Without even looking back he kept on walking.  
  
"Hey you bastard!!" Inuyasha growled. The man turned around, then started walking again, and was now out of sight.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, kneeing down to her.  
  
She was still staring over to where the man was walking.  
  
'That man.that shadow.it's him!! The one from my dream!' Kagome screamed in her head with a frightened look on her face. Inuyasha saw how pale her face gotten, and had his usual mad look on his face, looking over to the direction of where that man was.  
  
'That mother fucker!'  
  
"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said, pulling her up.  
  
"You ok?" he asked her.  
  
"...." Still staring.  
  
"Kagome?.....Kagome!" he called, shaking her a bit.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"N-nothing, sorry. Come on let's go." She said cheerfully, trying to act normal as possible. She entered ahead, leaving Inuyasha still standing there. He watched her walk in.  
  
'Something's wrong with her.but what?'  
  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.  
  
"Coming."  
  
*~*After A While Of Window Shopping*~*  
  
"Hey let's meet at the food court in 15 minutes, I have to go do something real quick. Will you wait for me there?" Kagome said.  
  
"What is it you have to do?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, ah, uhh.nothing special, just meet at the food court in front of McDonald's in 15 minutes ok? Chao!" Kagome then went the other way.  
  
"Oh well.atleast now I get to go buy her a Christmas gift." He said, walking ahead.  
  
He went into the jewelry shop and looked around. His eyes caught something very beautiful. It was a pretty beaded chain with a pink crystal-looking sphere.  
  
"That's called The Sacred Shikon Jewel. It has a history behind it." The store employee said.  
  
"What's the history?"  
  
"There was this world of the feudal era and was full of demons and villages. There was this one half-demon, half-human, which is called a hanyou. He was a demon of hate and selfishness and destruction. He wanted the jewel to use it to become a full demon. But then he met a lovely young priest who was the jewel's guardian, and they fell in love. So instead of using it to become a full-fledged demon, he wanted it to become a human. But an evil demon was also in love with the priestess, and used his power to deceive both of them, which made them hate eachother. So the priestess used her power on her magical bow and arrow and shot the hanyou so he was in eternal sleep, against a tree. Then moments later, the priestess died, and her younger sister and the fellow villagers burned her, along with the Shikon Jewel. But the rumors say that the priestess was reincarnated into a young human girl and this Shikon Jewel was found inside the big mother- nature tree that the hanyou was shot on."  
  
"Feh! That's all talk."  
  
"I assure you sir, it's no lie."  
  
'Hmm.but it is beautiful. Oh well Kagome will like this.'  
  
"Alright I'll take this one."  
  
"Right this way."  
  
"While you're at it, wrap it please."  
  
"We don't do wrapping sir."  
  
"GGRRRRR" Inuyasha growled, pulling the employee's shirt, showing him his fist.  
  
"I-I mean..y-yes of course I will!" the employee stuttered, staring at his large fist.  
  
Inuyasha bought the HIGHLY EXPENSIVE jewel and walked upstairs to the food court.  
  
"Man.Why is this damn ball so expensive?!! Aw well, atleast it's for Kagome."  
  
*~*Kagome*~*  
  
Kagome was in the store of men's watches and looked around.  
  
"Which one should I get him?" she then saw a real nice silver metal one and the inside was red that changed to dark or red in the light.  
  
"This one is gorgeous! But so EXPENSIVE!!" she cried.  
  
"..oh well, it's for Inuyasha."  
  
She went to the desk and paid for it.  
  
"Will you wrap it also?"  
  
"Sure" the man said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
(See the difference?)  
  
*~*At Food Court*~*  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.  
  
"Heyy"  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"No prob. What did you do?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She said with an angelic smile, the gift was in her purse.  
  
He smiled. The gift was hidden in his rather large baggy pocket.  
  
"Well I'm ready to go. How about you?" he said.  
  
"Me too." She agreed. Then they were on their way home.  
  
Christmas was in four days..  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I made it longer because since I didn't update in so long, I figured that I should just make them longer for ya!! Chapter 5 will be up before 24 hours don't worry!! While I couldn't get on the internet, I spent my time typing all day, so the story is about finished now!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10~ 


	5. White Christmas

Hey! CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!!! Enjoy!! REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me  
  
Chapter 5 - White Christmas  
  
-12:00- Inuyasha and Kagome got back from the mall and were exhausted. They went upstairs into Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Inuyasha can I borrow your clothes again? They're so comfortable."  
  
"Sure baby."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome went back into Miroku's mom's closet and neatly put back the clothes the way they were, and changed back into Inuyasha's, taking her bra off next. She went back into Inuyasha's room and saw him top-less with boxers on with her bra in her hand.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
"Mmhmm" she purred, throwing the bra to him and then walked over to him and relaxed her body in his arms.  
  
She kissed his muscular chest and went up to his collar-bone, to his neck, to his lips. They kissed passionately with their tongues dancing. She massaged his chest and six back and then his back, experimenting his upper body. She pushed him gently, and started walking, giving him the hint that she wants to be on the bed. Before they dropped he dropped the bra to the floor and wrapped his arms around her back, then dropped themselves with her on top, still making out. He flipped her over so that he was on top and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly pushed her up and down with his lower body, as if he was having sex with her.  
  
She moaned a bit when she felt his member tough against her when he pushed up. He then kissed down to her cheek, and then her neck. He sucked on it for a bit, enjoying the taste, while Kagome just enjoyed the pleasure. He licked then sucked and repeated the pattern, as he did for her collar bone. He went under her shirt and rubbed her from her stomach up to her breast. He massaged it and squeezed it, giving them both the urge for more. He lifted the shirt up and saw that her nipples were hard. He sucked on them, massaging them with his tongue, while he caressed her sides with his finger tips, making her nipples even harder.  
  
"Oohhhhhhh!!" Kagome moaned and breathing hard.  
  
He pulled off the boxers that she was wearing off and then completely took the shirt off. She was now naked, laying on the bed not able to move from so much pleasure. She laid there with her arms spread out and her legs together to the side. (Like the Jesus on the Cross!! lol) He got off her and stood up, taking his boxers. He picked her up and laid her down on the head of the bed so that her head could rest on the pillow. He butterfly kissed her from her chest and all the way down her body. He spread her legs apart and went down on her. He licked the insides of her vagina, then started eating her out. She and her body was helpless. All she could do was just pant and moan, with her hands grasping the railings of the bed. She looked as if she was dead, she had no face expression from so much pleasure that she had gotten in just 10 minutes. Her hands tightened on the railings of the bed and moaned loudly.  
  
"OOHHHHHHH!! INUYASHA!! OH YEAH!" she cried. Her hard breathing was so loud she was gasping. Inuyasha pulled away and stuck his himself into her.  
  
She gasped faster and faster after everytime he went in faster. He pulled her up from the bed and they both sat up, taking the 69 version, and his speed was increasing. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, with her head hanging back from so much pain and pleasure. (Oh the orgasms!)  
  
When they were out, they breathed hard, both plopping down onto the bed. Kagome rested her head on his chest with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
*~*A While Later*~*  
  
-2:00- Kagome was back into Inuyasha's clothes and Inuyasha dressed the same way in a shirt and boxers, and they went downstairs.  
  
"You want some hot cocoa?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
She grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself in it and sat on the sofa, staring out the window.  
  
"So beautiful." she whispered. She turned on the TV with the remote and flipped through channels until she reached one that was playing a movie.  
  
Inuyusha then came in with two mugs of hot cocoa. He handed one to her.  
  
"Thanks." She said, putting it down onto the side table. He also put down his cup and she got up and put the blanket over both of them. He sat down and she sat down on his lap and wrapped the blanket around.  
  
*Sigh* "Nice and warm" Kagome said softly.  
  
"Hmmm" he moaned and sighed at the same time.  
  
Kagome leaned her head back and turned it to the side and hid her face into his neck. He could feel her breathing against his neck and smiled. She looked up and they gave eachother a brief kiss. Kagome leaned over to grab the cups of hot cocoa and handed him his then took a sip and turned to the movie that was playing on tv.  
  
After a while, they were still in the same position and were watching tv, already done with the hot cocoa. Kagome was asleep with her face hidden in Inuyasha's neck, feeling her breathing warming up his whole neck. He took his and her cup that she held in her sleep and put them on the side table. He got up with Kagome in his arms. Her head hung back with her hair flowing everywhere, with her right arm hanging down. (she looks dead.) He carried her upstairs and put her into bed with the blanket up to her neck. She moaned, settling in the bed. He laid next to her, on top of the blanket and stared at her beautiful face.  
  
"I love you." He whispered, caressing her face.  
  
*~*Miroku & Sango*~*  
  
-5:30 pm- "Miroku I think we should get going home now, Kagome and I have to go back to the orphanage tomorrow because they're probably worried about us." Sango said, pulling back from the kiss that Miroku was giving her.  
  
"Aw come on Sango, we can leave first thing tomorrow morning." He whined, leaning in to kiss Sango again. Sango turned her face away before his lips could meet hers. But Miroku held her chin lightly and kissed her anyway. Sango tried pushing him back while giggling, but he was too strong for her and he pinned her wrists onto the hotel bed. Miroku chuckled along with her. Sango moaned and grunted trying to get him off, but couldn't be helped. Sango couldn't help but just lay there and let him do what he wants since she couldn't overcome his strength, and gave into the kiss.  
  
When he finally pulled away, he smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
*Sigh* "Miroku.I hate it when you're always persuading me to do things."  
  
"So you don't want to make love with me anymore?"  
  
"It's not that, I just want to go home to Kagome and the orphanage, it's December 23rd tomorrow, and I need to be there to wake up for Christmas Eve with the kids."  
  
"Well then you don't need to go home TODAY because it only takes a few hours to drive back to Tokyo and you'll be there in time to even see the kids going to bed" he persuaded once again.  
  
"But--." she got interrupted by his kiss once again. This time it was only brief.  
  
"Oh alright. Damn you're good." She giggled.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Mmhmm" she gave him the 'Sexxy Smile' that made his body weak.  
  
"Let's go shower." He said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went into the bathroom and closed the door. He was the first one to do the stripping. He unbuttoned her blouse slowly. It was now unbuttoned, and he pulled it back so that it fell off her arms. Then he unbuttoned the jeans that she borrowed from his mom's closet. He then kneeled down, and used his teeth to unzip them. He pulled them off, revealing her underwear. He also used his teeth to pull those instead, but this time, he pulled them off from her hip side. He stared from her feet and up her legs, then her vagina, and stared all the way up to her bra. He pulled her into a hug, and unstrapped her bra with one hand while the other hand was caressing her back and down to her butt. The bra was unbuckled and he pulled away, then pulled the bra out of her arms. He leaned in and licked her nipple.  
  
It was now Sango's turn. She pulled his sweater off, revealing his muscular upper body. She put her hands on his chest, then rubbed it down him until she reached his pants. She bent down, undoing his belt, and pulled it out slowly. She then unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. She gently grasped his hard member and slowly got up.  
  
They walked into the shower, standing right in the middle, with Sango's back facing the water knobs. Miroku turned the water on, and cold water hit Sango's back. She gasped and lunged into Miroku's arms. He switched their positions so that the water could warm up on his back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, with his on her waists. They made out until the water got hot. He then started sucking on her nipples with his other hand massaging the other. He nibbled on it making her moan, feeling tingles in her vagina. He picked her up still sucking on it and put her back against the cold wall which made her jolt but Miroku wouldn't let her go anywhere. She wrapped her legs around his back while enjoying Miroku sucking on her tits. He nibbled on them again and her legs tightened around him. Her urges made her lift Miroku's face off of her breasts and kissed him roughly. Her tongue dancing with his. He shifted her body down a bit and entered his member into her. Sango moaned in the kiss, with Miroku going in and out of it. Then he paced the speed. Her breasts were jumping up and down each time they went up. Sango was then breathing hard and panting and gasping.  
  
"OOHHHHHH MIROKU!! MIROKU! MIROKU! OHHH" then gasped and panted. Miroku moaned as well.  
  
"MMMMM.OHHH SANGO"  
  
He budged into her one final time and then both sighed. Sango panted, dropping her head onto his shoulder while Miroku rested his head on Sango's chest.  
  
After a moment, he pulled back, gently putting Sango down on her feet and stepped to where the water was pouring on. They stood there in eachother's arms with the water running on them.  
  
"I love you Sango."  
  
Sango smiled, happily.  
  
"I love you too Miroku" she said hugging him tighter.  
  
"So when you finish high school, let's get married."  
  
Sango was surprised at this. She looked into his eyes, silent.  
  
......  
  
"Now would be a time to say something."  
  
"Yes. Let's marry." She said softly.  
  
After their "shower" they got out and dried themselves with towels. Just as Sango opened the bathroom door, Miroku swooped her into his arms and playfully ran around the room, in his boxers but Sango was still completely naked. Sango giggled, her arms wrapped around his neck. He kind of threw her onto the bed and he jumped on top of her, playfully kissing her neck and making groggy noises. Sango giggled because he was tickeling her around her stomach.  
  
"Come on Miroku! Let me atleast put my clothes on!" she said while giggling.  
  
"NEVER!!!" he joked. He flopped onto his side and she turned to her side so that they were facing eachother. He caressed her face with one finger and smiled.  
  
"I love you so much Sango."  
  
"Me too Miroku.." She said softly, about to fall asleep. She got up and pulled the blanket out then went under it.  
  
"Don't fall asleep yet! It's only 7!"  
  
"But.I'm tired." she said softly, in a sleepy tone.  
  
She was now asleep.  
  
"Good night baby." He whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
*Sigh* 'Hurry and finish high school Sango. I want to live with you forever. I want to have a beautiful family.' Miroku thought in his head while caressing her face. He got up and got dressed then went out the hotel door.  
  
"I need to buy Sango a Christmas gift." He said, while going down the elevator. He exited the hotel and looked around the town for the perfect gift.  
  
He stopped in front of a jewelry shop.  
  
"So when you finish high school, let's get married." Those words rang in his head.  
  
"Bingo!" he entered the shop and looked around for rings.  
  
He looked around, and stopped when he saw a silver band ring with a little crystal imbedded into the band.  
  
'Perfect.'  
  
"Excuse me sir. Could you ring this one up for me please?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He paid at the desk and asked him to wrap it. He received it and was on his way back to the hotel.  
  
*~*In His Hotel Room*~*  
  
He closed the door and locked it then stepped in to see that Sango was still asleep. He smiled.  
  
"I can't wait for Christmas to come, she'll be so happy." He said softly, putting the little box in his pants pocket.  
  
He took his clothes off and was in boxers then got into bed, once again staring at Sango's face.  
  
-3:00 a.m.- "Sango." a man's voice called.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sango.." he repeated.  
  
"Who..who are you?" she asked a bit frightened, not knowing where he was.  
  
"Sango.."  
  
"Show yourself you coward!! Tell me who you are!"  
  
"SANGO!" he yelled, all of the sudden appearing out of the shadows and grabbing for her shoulders.  
  
"AAHHHHH!!" Sango screamed in fright. She immediately turned around and saw a shadow-figure.  
  
"Who.are you?" she whispered.  
  
"I am your..."  
  
*GASP* Sango gasped for air and jolted up from bed. She was breathing hard with some sweat on her face. She looked around the room, familiarizing where she was.  
  
"Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked getting up.  
  
"A dream.just a dream." she said softly.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She was still breathing hard. She looked over to him and nodded yes. He hugged her to soothe her.  
  
She sighed. 'I feel so safe and warm with him'  
  
He laid back down, gently pulling her down. She laid in his arms the rest of the night.  
  
*~*The Next Morning*~*  
  
-8:40- Sango rose her eye lids slowly. She saw herself in Miroku's arms. She smiled. She slowly got up and went into the bathroom to wash and get dressed. After she was ready, she went over to the bed and tried waking Miroku up.  
  
"Miroku, time to get up." She said, gently shaking him. He moaned, wanting to get more sleep.  
  
"Come on Miroku."  
  
"Mm mm"  
  
"Miroku wake up!" she shook him again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him and turned to get on top of her.  
  
She gave him a smile.  
  
"Good morning." She said.  
  
"Morning." He said huskily, kissing her forehead.  
  
They finally got up and Miroku got ready. They gathered the little things they had and went downstairs to check out.  
  
After they checked out they got into the car and drove away. Sango's cell phone rang, she checked the caller ID and read Kagome.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hey Sango."  
  
"Heyy"  
  
"I'm gonna be at the orphanage so if you guys come back today have Miroku drop you off here ok?"  
  
"Yeah we're on our way home now, I'll be there in a few hours."  
  
"Great. See ya."  
  
"Bye." They both hung up.  
  
"Miroku can you drop me off at the orphanage?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He answered, thinking about how Sango has no family but Kagome and how it's saddening.  
  
*~*Inuyasha & Kagome*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked downstairs and reached the front door.  
  
"Oohhh I don't want you to go!" Inuyasha whined and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I don't want to either. But I'll be back I promise."  
  
"Ok you better. Or I will come over there and drag you out!" he teased.  
  
She pulled back and gave him a kiss then left the house.  
  
"I'll come by on Christmas night! You're not too far from the orphanage!" she hollered from outside.  
  
"Ok!" he hollered back. 'I want to tell you that I love you that night.'  
  
She blew him a kiss then started walking again.  
  
"I love you Kagome.." He whispered.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha.." She whispered.  
  
*~*Orphanage*~*  
  
Kagome entered the door.  
  
"Aika! May! Lucita! Kon! I'm home!" Kagome hollered.  
  
"Welcome back Kagome." May greeted.  
  
"Did you have fun in Kyoto?" Aika asked.  
  
"Yeah lots."  
  
"Where's Sango?" Kon asked.  
  
"Oh she said she will be home in a few hours, she must be shopping or something."  
  
"Oh that Sango." Lucita sighed.  
  
"Yeah well where is everyone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They're all in the bonus room." Kon answered.  
  
"They've been wanting to see you, go to them." Aika said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
She ran upstairs and saw the kids playing.  
  
The nurses were heart broken because........  
  
"Hey you guys!!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" they all exclaimed.  
  
Kagome entered the bonus room and all gave her a group hug.  
  
"Where's Sango?" a little girl asked.  
  
"Oh she'll be here later. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve you guys!" she said.  
  
"YAY!!!" all the little kids cried. The older ones just smiled at how cute the little kids were.  
  
"Hey Kagome congratulations! I hear that you and Sango got adopted by your real dad!" an older girl said.  
  
Kagome went from a smile to a frown.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You got adopted by your real dad!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kagome almost stumbled.  
  
'Oh my God..'  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
AAHHHHH!!!!! DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!!!!! LOL PLEASE REVIEW!!! KEEP 'EM COMING!!!! THANK YOU GUYS!! *MWAH*  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10~ 


	6. We Already Have A Family

Heyyy I'm back with chapter 6 yo!!! OK so Kagome finds out that she and Sango got adopted by her REAL FATHER!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Read to see what happens!!!!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me  
  
Chapter 6 - We Already Have A Family  
  
"You were adopted by your real father!"  
  
Kagome almost stumbled. She stepped backwards, and ran downstairs to her nurses.  
  
"Aika! Kon! Lucita! May! Is it true?! Sango and I got adopted by our real dad?!?!"  
  
"Yes Kagome. You and Sango got adopted.by your real father." Lucita replied.  
  
"This can't be." she whispered.  
  
"I thought you would be happy." May said softly, knowing that she actually wouldn't be happy.  
  
"No I'm not happy!! The bastard that left us is now back and thinks that we'll just go back to him like that!!" she yelled.  
  
"Kagome! Shame on you! Don't speak such foul language!" Aika said.  
  
"This can't be happening!! Why does he come back NOW?!!!!" she screamed, with tears streaming down her eyes. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Oh Kagome." Kon said softly, kneeling down to her and embraced her. Kagome sobbed in her arms.  
  
"There there. It'll be alright." She soothed, rubbing her back.  
  
She kept sobbing.  
  
"Why.why now?" she shuddered.  
  
All the other kids were hiding on the steps, listening to their conversation. Some were crying. The other nurses were silently crying with their hands over their mouths from having one of their children heartbroken like this.  
  
"When.?" she asked.  
  
"End of December." Lucita answered.  
  
This gave her more tears. There was only one more week of December.  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"Very far from here.very far." Aika said.  
  
"This isn't fair.I..I found love." She said softly.  
  
The nurses cocked their eyes.  
  
She sobbed and sobbed.  
  
"Please Kon! Please!! Don't let Sango and me go!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do Kagome. He's your father, we don't have the right to stop someone from adopting.  
  
Kagome bent her head down, tears falling to the floor. She got up slowly and ran out the door.  
  
"Kagome!!" everyone called out.  
  
Kagome ran for a little bit then she stopped, trying to catch her breath. After a little while, she started to walk slowly. She only had one place to go to.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She whispered.  
  
Just a moment later, it started to snow. Heavily.  
  
Kagome practically dragged her feet to walk. She looked so helpless. She didn't even pay attention when she was walking. She only followed the driveway.  
  
"Inu.yasha." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheek. She was now soaked from all the snow.  
  
She finally reached Inuyasha's house and stood in front of the front door. She had no energy to even raise her hand to ring the door bell from being in the cold so long. But she finally pressed the button and waited for Inuyasha to answer the door.  
  
"Coming!" He called through the other side.  
  
He opened the door and saw how Kagome looked wasted.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha." she said faintedly. She dropped herself but Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried, carrying her into the house. He wrapped her in a thick blanket and laid her on the couch. He used the remote to start the fire in the fireplace to heat up the place.  
  
"Kagome.what happened to you."  
  
Kagome fainted, but still shivered. He picked her up and sat down and put her in his arms, embracing her warmly. He kissed her forehead as he rocked left to right.  
  
-4:00 pm- Kagome slowly rose her eye lids open to see herself in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Kagome took her arms out of the blanket and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Inuyasha.Sango and I.we.got adopted.by our real father." she said while crying.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her back to meet her eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Can you believe.that the bastard who abandoned Sango and me is now back 16 years later, and thinks that we will go back to him just like that."  
  
Inuyasha hugged her.  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"I don't know.they said far away from here. Very far away."  
  
He tightened the hug.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll never let you go anywhere."  
  
She nodded, not wanting to speak from crying so much.  
  
*~*At the Orphanage*~*  
  
"Aika! Kon! Lucita! May!" Sango called out.  
  
They walked out of the kitchen, Lucita and May had tears in their eyes. They looked at Sango with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Sango.listen carefully." Aika explained.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This can't be happening.Where's Kagome?!!" Sango cried.  
  
"She went out." May said.  
  
Sango looked out the window to see that their white Volkswagen was still out there.  
  
'Kagome you dummy.in the snow.?' she thought, worriedly.  
  
"Aika.Kon.Lucita.May.we can't go to him.we can't leave here. We can't leave you, we can't leave the other kids, we can't leave our new loves." she said, crying.  
  
"It can't be helped Sango. We don't have the right to stop an adoption, like we told Kagome earlier." May said.  
  
Sango was literally pissed off. She had the angriest look on her face that any woman can possibly have but with tears in her eyes.  
  
*~*Inuyasha & Kagome*~*  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called, entering from the garage door. He walked into the living room and saw Inuyasha and Kagome embracing eachother.  
  
"Oh hey Kagome. I thought you were going to be at the orphanage? I dropped off Sango there."  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
"Hello? Miss Kagome.yoohooo" Miroku said trying to get her attention.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him with sad eyes. Miroku was now curious.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked, now in a serious tone.  
  
"Miroku." Kagome said faintly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kagome turned around to face Miroku. He saw that she was crying a lot.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"Sango and I.we're getting adopted by our real father..in the end of December."  
  
Miroku felt a sore on his chest.  
  
"N-no.you're joking."  
  
"I'm not." she got up to hug him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Sango probably already found out by now."  
  
Kagome pulled back and sat back down on Inuyasha's lap. Miroku ran upstairs into his room to call Sango.  
  
Then suddenly they heard the front door slam shut. Inuyasha turned around and saw a figure walk in.  
  
"..Kikyo.." He called out.  
  
"Inuyasha my sexy beast how are ya?" Kikyo said not even noticing Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome got up the sofa and Kikyo ran into his arms and kissed him. Kagome put her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. Inuyasha grunted in her kiss and was disgusted. He pushed her away and wiped his lips.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh oops, I didn't realize you had a girl here. So what is she, your sex toy? She don't look that great, she looks young." She said with a sly smile.  
  
Inuyasha was now pissed. He turned around to see that Kagome had tears in her eyes again.  
  
"Kagome, it's not what you think. She's my ex."  
  
"No Kamona don't listen to him, he's really shy around me, he and I have been seeing eachother for a year. I came here to spend Chrismas with him."  
  
"Her name is Kagome and you and I broke it off 9 months ago!!"  
  
"Oh you lie baby, you know that's not true." She said, licking his neck.  
  
Kagome's heart and soul was all shattered. She couldn't even speak.  
  
"Kagome, you know that I love you." Inuyasha tried to explain desperately.  
  
"Oh yes that's what he would say to me too. But I didn't know he would say that to a sex toy, you must've been good." Kikyo said, then laughed.  
  
Kagome stepped backwards, with Inuyasha stepping forward.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"STAY AWAY!" she screamed. He widened his eyes.  
  
Kagome had her hand into a fist and put it over her chest, looking down on the floor, tears dropping. She jolted her head up to face Inuyasha with the saddest look ever. She ran out of the living room and out the door she went.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried about to chase after her but was stopped by Kikyo.  
  
"Where do you think you're going my sexy teddy." Kikyo said huskily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and kissed him aggressively.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" he yelled, pushing her off. She fell to the ground. She laughed with a sly smile and was urged even more from how aggressive he was being to her. He was about to run but she grabbed his ankle and he fell to the floor on his back. She crawled over to him and got on top of him. She ripped apart his shirt and licked him all over and she took off her sweater and tore her bra off.  
  
She shoved her breast into Inuyasha's mouth and moaned. Inuyasha tried to push her away but she pinned his arms to the floor and kept shoving her breast into his mouth. She then undid his pants and pulled it down as much as she could and then ripped her skirt off and her underwear and stuck his member into herself. Inuyasha was still hesitating to get her off but couldn't help that her weight was pinning his arms down. He stared out the open door to where Kagome just ran out through.  
  
'Kagome.' (Sorry to those who hates Kikyo, I hate her too but it gets betta!! ^,~)  
  
*~*Kagome*~*  
  
Kagome sobbed loudly at the bus stop. She looked up into the white sky with snow falling down from and stared into it.  
  
She thought for a long time and came to one decision.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
She shot up from where she sat and had the motivation look on her face and wiped away her tears. She walked off and was on her way to the orphanage.  
  
*~*Orphanage*~*  
  
She entered the orphanage to see that Sango was talking the nurses.  
  
"Sango.Aika, May, Lucita, Kon.I've decided. I'm going to go." Kagome said.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Sango, it's best that we go."  
  
"What about Miroku?! What about Inuyasha?!!" Sango cried.  
  
"Forget about them." She said coldly.  
  
"We have to move on now."  
  
Sango cried.  
  
"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Kon asked.  
  
"Does it look like we have a choice?" she asked the coldest way, then went upstairs into their room. Sango followed.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"I can't leave Miroku!"  
  
"Yes you can. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Kagome said, staring into the mirror.  
  
"NO!! I love Miroku!!" she screamed.  
  
"I was just at Inuyasha's Sango.Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend came by and kissed him right in front of my face and said all these things like 'we're still going out and we've been seeing eachother for a year, and he's shy around me' blah blah blah. It seems that I was only his sex toy all along. If Inuyasha is like that, Miroku is most likely like him." Kagome said, still staring into the mirror with cold eyes.  
  
Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. She fell to the floor on her knees.  
  
"No you're wrong. Miroku is certainly not like that. And you probably misunderstood. Or that ex-girlfriend could've been making it up just to make you jealous!!"  
  
'She could be right.' Kagome thought, softening her eyes. But then shook her head and knew that she was right.  
  
"Still! Let's just go Sango. We need a real life. Not a life at an orphanage, a real family."  
  
"I am your family! And Inuyasha and Miroku can be family!!" Sango cried once more.  
  
"Sango! We have to go! It's for the best. And plus, we have no other choice!! If we're adopted, we're adopted. It's just the rule for Japan. It could be different in America or whatever, but if we're adopted, that's it, we're adopted. No questions asked."  
  
Sango sobbed, covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango." She said. She then shut her eyes real tight, not wanting to cry anymore. She didn't want anymore pain in her life, or for Sango. The only way to get rid of the pain was just to go back to their real dad and live life.  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
Sango's cell phone rang. Sango sniffled and got out her cell phone to see that it was Miroku calling.  
  
"It's Miroku."  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to Sango. She took the phone from her and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome, is Sango there?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku. Please don't call anymore. Same goes for your friend.I'm sorry." Kagome said very softly, wanting to cry but couldn't. She then hung up and took the battery off the phone and put it in her pocket.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Sango screamed.  
  
Kagome dropped down to her knees and embraced her sister.  
  
"Sango, it's for the best. I'm sorry. But we'll move on." Kagome could feel Sango shaking her whole body from crying so hard and was filled with anger.  
  
Kagome hugged her tighter.  
  
"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. We should be happy." Kagome said, trying to lighten up the moment.  
  
"Kagome please. Let me atleast see Miroku one more time to give him his gift." Sango pleaded.  
  
Kagome sighed, not wanting to see her sister in so much pain. But knew that it would all be better once they were adopted.  
  
"Yeah you can." But not until actual Christmas night, because tomorrow we spend the whole day with the kids and give them their presents. But on Christmas night you can go."  
  
"How about you Kagome? Aren't you gonna give Inuyasha a present?"  
  
"Yeah. But can you give it to him for me? I can't see his face again."  
  
She nodded.  
  
*~*Miroku*~*  
  
"Damn it!!" Miroku cursed. He jumped up from his bed and ran downstairs to Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" he shouted. Inuyasha was still laying on the floor, his arms pinned by Kikyo.  
  
"Get her off me Miroku!!"  
  
"Get the fuck off of him you shit bitch!!!!" he yelled, pulling her off him.  
  
"Go away!! I'm busy Miroku!!" Kikyo yelled back.  
  
"Inuyasha is already in love with someone you dimwit!!" he yelled. Kikyo slipped one of her hands off of Inuyasha's wrist and he used his freed hand to slap Kikyo across the face. HARD.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"You bastard!!"  
  
He kicked her off of him and got up, straightening his clothes.  
  
"You're possessed or something. Get out Kikyo, and don't back here again!" Inuyasha yelled coldly.  
  
Kikyo started to cry.  
  
Inuyasha handed her the clothes that was on the other table that Kagome wore.  
  
"Here wear this. You totally destroyed your clothes."  
  
Kikyo slipped them on. And Inuyasha handed her a winter jacket for her to wear outside.  
  
"Wear this and get out."  
  
She put it on and stomped out of the house.  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"I just called Sango's cell, and Kagome picked up saying for us to never call them again. She sounded so sad."  
  
"Because.Kikyo started hitting on me in front of her face, and kissed me, which made her run away." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Damn that bitch."  
  
'Kagome...' Inuyasha called in his mind.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW THAT KAGOME HAS BECOME A BIT OF A BITCH BUT I MEAN COME ON, SHE'S ONLY DOING IT B/C SHE AND SANGO HAS SUFFERED FROM SO MUCH PAIN B4 AND SHE IS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT THEMSELVES, AND SHE'S BEEN HURT ONCE AGAIN SO SHE HAS BEEN MOTIVATED TO NOT STAND FOR ANYMORE SHIT ANYMORE!! BUT DON'T WORRY IT GETS SOOOOO MUCH BETTER. REVIEW PLEASE!! QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, NETHING!!! LUV YA *MWAH*  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10~ 


	7. White Christmas Eve, then a Black Christ...

Oyyeeee!!!!!! Me back with chapter 7!!! Oh yeah!! Kagome has now become hurt again and she has to do all the things she can to protect her and Sango from suffering anymore pain. Yep! That means, SACRIFICES!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!! She still loves Inuyasha deeply, but can't see him any longer b/c shes gonna get adopted!!! AAHH!! See what happens!! RR!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me  
  
Chapter 7 - White Christmas Eve, then a Black Christmas  
  
December 24, Christmas Eve morning.  
  
Kagome and Sango has woken up and went downstairs to wait by the fireplace and the Christmas tree, for all the others to wake up.  
  
"Sango.please understand that I'm doing this for own good. Ok?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"I'm right behind you Kagome. Always." Kagome smiled. But really, she was frowning behind the mask.  
  
Then they heard all the other kids screaming excitedly, stampeding downstairs.  
  
"Good morning Kagome! Good morning Sango!" They all said.  
  
"Good morning" they said.  
  
"Wow!! Look at all these presents!!!!" one of them said.  
  
"Ah ah! Wait until the nurses come down." Sango said, stopping them from about to open it.  
  
The nurses finally came down and smiled to see the kids so excited.  
  
"Can we open them now?" they asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Sango said. They all cheered, handing eachother the gifts that had their names on it. They ripped the wrapping paper like Taz Mania.  
  
Kagome and Sango smiled. A little girl handed Kagome and Sango gifts that had their names on it.  
  
"Thank you Miyu" they said.  
  
Aika was tape recording the whole scene while Kon took pictures, and Lucita and May would help the kids with their presents. Aika roamed the tape recorder and caught Kagome's frown. Aika stared at her with sorrow, understanding exactly how she would feel.  
  
After they all opened presents, they cleaned up the wrapping papers and then had a big Christmas eve breakfast.  
  
"Who wants to bake cookies for Santa after breakfast? We'll have to make lots and lots of batches." Kon said to the kids.  
  
"I DO!!!" they all sang.  
  
"Too bad that winter break ends on January 2nd." One kid said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-9:00 pm- "Wow, today was such a big day." Sango said.  
  
"Yep it was." Kagome agreed, staring at the ceiling from where she was laying on the bed.  
  
Sango was at the dresser brushing her hair.  
  
"So are you completely over Inuyasha or something?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked the other way, out into the window.  
  
".....No." she said softly.  
  
Sango turned around quickly.  
  
"You dumbass! You're even sacrificing Inuyasha?!!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything. Sango was pretty ticked off at how foolish Kagome was being. Kagome jolted up from the seat and flipped the lights off and jumped into her own bed. Kagome still stared out the window, the moon was shining in her eyes. She sighed heavily.  
  
'I know Inuyasha.I know I wasn't your sex toy.but this is still something I gotta do.I'll be gone soon, and I can't hurt you even more. When that girl.Kikyo came in, it was kind of good luck for me, because I could've just used that to break us off. I'm sorry. I love you Inuyasha.Now, and forever.' She thought while staring at the moon. Then she drifted into sleep.  
  
*~*Inuyasha*~*  
  
Inuyasha was in his room, trying to call Kagome's cell phone. It rang and rang, but the only thing that responded was her voicemail.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Kagome."  
  
He then only imagined how painful her life was, along with Sango and the other orphans. And now 16 years later their dad want to adopt them again, and Kagome saw Kikyo come here, kissing him.He shut his eyes tightly, turning his hands into ball of fists of anger. Angry because he has a love that has a big hole in her heart.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. I'll fill up that hole in your heart. I will. Only me."  
  
*~*Christmas Day*~*  
  
-10:00 am- "Merry Christmas Kagome!" Sango greeted.  
  
"Merry Christmas Sango." Kagome replied. They got dressed and Sango was getting ready to go to Miroku's.  
  
"Actually Sango, didn't they say that Miroku's parents would be home the night of Christmas Eve?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So just call him and ask him and Inuyasha to meet you somewhere." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Sango picked up the phone and dialed Miroku's number.  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
"Hello?" Miroku answered.  
  
"Hey Miroku..it's Sango."  
  
"SANGO!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry about yesterday. Can we meet today?"  
  
"Yeah of course. My parents are about to go out again for business after Christmas Breakfast." "Ok then can I come over around 12?"  
  
"Yeah perfect."  
  
"And please make sure that Inuyasha doesn't go anywhere ok?"  
  
"Ok. See ya."  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
They hung up and Sango wanted to cry again. For this was the last time that she was able to see Miroku ever again.  
  
*~*12:00*~*  
  
Sango arrived at Miroku's house and rang the doorbell.  
  
Miroku opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He greeted.  
  
"Merry Christmas." she said in a low tone. He pulled her into a hug. Her eyes got watery again and hugged him back tight.  
  
They entered and Inuyasha was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Have a seat." Miroku said.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas Sango."  
  
"Did Kagome not come with you?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, making him frown.  
  
Miroku took a seat and Sango took another to face both of them. She took out two boxes from her purse.  
  
"Here you go Miroku. Your Christmas present."  
  
"Thanks. Here's yours." He said, handing her a small box.  
  
"Thanks." Sango said.  
  
Sango then handed Inuyasha the box from Kagome.  
  
"That's from Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha received it and opened it, revealing that it was a beautiful metal watch with a red clock that changed to dark and light red in the lights.  
  
"Why didn't she come here herself?" he asked.  
  
Sango didn't answer.  
  
Miroku opened his from Sango and it also was a watch, but it was blue. Exactly like Inuyasha's.  
  
"Thanks baby." Miroku said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Open yours now."  
  
Sango opened it and it revealed a ring box. Her eyes widened. She opened the box, and revealed the beautiful silver-band ring with a crystal imbedded into it.  
  
Sango was in complete awe.  
  
"Oh my god Miroku.it's beautiful. Thank you so much."  
  
"Inuyasha, could you excuse us for a bit?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha got up. He gave Sango a box that he was giving Kagome and went upstairs. Sango put it in her purse and then put the purse over her shoulder.  
  
Miroku took the ring out of its box and stood up with Sango. He took her left hand and put it through her fore-finger. Sango's eyes sparkled from the tears that were welling up.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"It's a promise ring. Wear it until you finished high school, and then we'll marry."  
  
"Miroku.Kagome and I got adopted by our real father."  
  
"I know. But you aren't going anywhere. I won't let you!" he rose his voice a bit, and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
Sango closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheek. She hugged him back tightly, then loosened and pulled back from him. She looked into his eyes the last time and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Good bye Miroku." She said after she parted from the kiss. She then ran out the door.  
  
Miroku had his eyes widened, not believing those 3 words she just said to him.  
  
Sango quickly got into her car and drove off. Miroku was still standing there in silence. But then he dropped to his knees and started to sob. Inuyasha then came down.  
  
"Get up Miroku. It's time for us to go to the orphanage." Inuyasha said.  
  
*~*Orphanage*~*  
  
Sango slowly entered, wiping away the tears. When she looked up, Kagome and the nurses sitting on the couch.  
  
She looked down by the door and saw two large suitcases that was theres.  
  
"What's up?" Sango asked a bit confused.  
  
"Your father is coming." Lucita said.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
They all nodded. Sango sat next to Kagome and just waited.  
  
Finally, a knock was on the door. Aika went to go get it and the man came in. He was all in black with a black hat that casted a shower on his face. Kagome and Sango both gasped.  
  
'It's him!' they both thought.  
  
As he entered, he took off his coat and hat off.  
  
"These are your daughters. Kagome and Sango.Mr. Higurashi."  
  
"Kagome.Sango." he said softly with a sad face.  
  
The girls were silent.  
  
"Please have a seat." Kon said to Hinusaki Higurashi.  
  
He sat in the chair that was facing Kagome and Sango.  
  
"You two have grown into lovely young ladies." He said.  
  
"Thank you." They said, staring at him with cold eyes.  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
"Let me ask you one thing.." Kagome said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's the reason you're wanting to take us back?"  
  
"Well since your mother died I had no child support and I couldn't afford it, so I put you two here for the time being and I promised myself that I will come back for you two later on. So here I am."  
  
"I see.so you got rid of us because you were poor?!!" she rose her voice.  
  
"I know I was wrong and I am sorry."  
  
"That's not the real reason you want us back." Kagome said.  
  
He looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
'How does that brat know that?' he thought to himself.  
  
"What's the real reason?!"  
  
"There is no reason. I only need you for my business. You see.my business is falling apart right now.and if I can have you two work for me I can be able to work again. That's the only reason why. It's not like I'm actually 'taking you back' I just need you two." He said with a sly smile.  
  
Kagome was raged, her hole in her heart has gotten bigger.  
  
Sango started crying.  
  
"How could you?!! You're their father!" Kon yelled.  
  
"No, I used to be woman. They don't have a family. Their mother died, and so did their father. I am not their father anymore. I just need them to make money!!"  
  
"Get out. You cannot even think about taking them back!! Get out!!" May yelled.  
  
"No way. I need them!! You bring me the paper so that I can sign it and let us be going you witch!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome and Sango just sat there, not knowing what to do or say. Their eyes were very wide and tears were welled up in them but didn't roll down their cheeks.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"Sango!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stormed in.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried. She and Kagome both shot up from the couch. Sango started to lunge for him, but Hinusaki grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
"Now is that a way to talk to your owner like that!!" he shouted, then slapped her and she dropped to the floor.  
  
"You fuckin' bastard!!!" Miroku yelled. He then punched Hinusaki making him fall to the floor with a bloody nose. Sango got up and ran into Miroku's arms crying. Miroku looked over to the suitcases and assumed that it was hers and Kagome's so he grabbed the one that had Sango's name on it and ran out to his car.  
  
Kagome's eyes were spaced out. She was spacing out, staring towards the direction of where Hinusaki was laying.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. She slowly turned her head to look at Inuyasha. All the tears that welled in her eyes, were now flowing out freely.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
She looked back to her nurses.  
  
They all nodded to her telling her to go. Kagome turned her head quickly back to Inuyasha. She started off slowly walking towards him, but then picked up the pace and finally ran into his arms.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" She screamed. He embraced her tightly. All the tears she's been holding back, were flowing freely out of her eyes, not able to stop it.  
  
"Hey you bitch!! I own you!! Get back here!!" Hinusaki yelled.  
  
They ignored him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's suitcase and ran out to Kagome's Volkswagen. Miroku and Inuyasha both drove off.for good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. She was looking out her window. He held her hand and grasped it, making her turn her head and smile. They laced their fingers together. she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was selfish and foolish. I just didn't want Sango or myself to get hurt anymore. I thought being adopted by Hinusaki would be a good idea, but turns out that he only wanted us for his business."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, but tighten his grasp on her hand. He understood her fully.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you Inuyasha."  
  
*~*Miroku and Sango*~*  
  
"You think Kagome came to her senses and make up with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah. I know she did. I'm glad she did." She said, smiling at him. She went up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you Miroku."  
  
"I love you Sango."  
  
*~*Arrive at Miroku's*~*  
  
They parked and took the suitcases into the house and went upstairs into their bedrooms.  
  
"You guys will need your own bedroom. This is a 4-bedroom house so we have an extra. Follow me." Miroku said. He lead them into a big yellow bedroom.  
  
"Here you are. You guys settle in and meet us downstairs."  
  
"Thank you Miroku!" Sango said, kissing him.  
  
"No prob. We just gotta find a way to talk to my parents about this."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome agreed.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! GREAT CHAPTER!!!!!! UH OH UH OH!!! KAGOME AND SANGO MOVED INTO MIROKU AND INUYASHA'S PLACE!!! AND WHAT ARE THEY GONNA TELL MIROKU'S PARENTS?!!! AND FOR SURE HINUSAKI ISN'T FINISHED JUST YET!!! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10~ 


	8. Hey Mom and Dad

LALALALALA!!! OK SO KAGOME AND SANGO JUST RAN AWAY TO INUYASHA AND MIROKU'S AND MIROKU'S PARENTS ARE GOING TO BE HOME THAT NIGHT!!!!!! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO SAY?!?! x, PEACE OUT.  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10~ 


	9. Wherever You Go, You Can’t Escape

YOOOOO!!!!!! ME IS BACK WITH CHAPTER 9!!! YAY!!!! SO NOW HINUSAKI KNOWS WHERE KAGOME AND SANGO IS. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?? READ TO FIND OUT!! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW PLEASE!!!! THANKS!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me  
  
Chapter 9 - Everywhere You Go, You Can't Escape  
  
-9:00 am- Inuyasha opened his eyes from feeling the body in his arms shivering. Kagome was shivering from being so cold overnight and in such a tiny shirt. He tightened his arms around her, trying to warm her up.  
  
"Kagome.Kagome!" Inuyasha woke her up.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"You alright?" Inuyasha asked huskily from just waking up in the morning, kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
  
Kagome nodded and then closed her eyes shut again. Her forehead was a bit sweaty and she was breathing through her mouth. He laid his palm on her forehead and checked that she was burning with a high fever.  
  
"Oh my god!" He jolted out of bed, going into his bathroom. He got a little towel and soaked it into warm water, then placed it onto Kagome's forehead. He tucked the blanket over her body and got out another blanket from the closet in the hallway and put it on top of her.  
  
Inuyasha went to Miroku's door and knocked before entering.  
  
"Kagome's sick!" He stated.  
  
"She's sick?! Why?" Sango asked in a worried tone.  
  
"It must be a bad cold or something, she has a fever and she was shivering when I woke up."  
  
Sango got out of Miroku's bed and rushed to Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Kagome?" She walked in, kneeling down on Kagome's side of the bed. She stroked her hair.  
  
"Yeah she has a real bad cold. I hope she doesn't have a sore-throat. If you have a cold, you can't breathe through your knows and it's always either running or stuffy, and you get fevers and sore-throats." Sango explained.  
  
"Since when did you become a doctor?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.  
  
"Ever since I lived with her for 16 years in an orphanage with a whole bunch of other kids."  
  
Miroku laughed.  
  
"Can one of you please go make some soup and bring it up here along with some cold medicine?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm on it." Inuyasha said, exiting the room.  
  
"You really love her don't you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course. She's the only family I got. She's my twin sister."  
  
"Well she won't be your only family in two years." He stated.  
  
"I know." Sango smiled.  
  
Moments later Inuyasha came up with a tray of a bowl of soup and cold medicine.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." She said, taking the tray and setting it on the side- table.  
  
"Kagome, wake up. Wake up Kagome." Sango called out, shaking her. Kagome moaned and then opened her eyes, barely.  
  
"It's time to eat Kagome. We have soup for ya." She said, helping her sit up.  
  
"Thanks." she said with an extremely low tone, and a bit scratchy.  
  
"Is your throat sore?" she asked.  
  
"Kind of, yeah."  
  
Sango sighed and put the tray on Kagome's lap.  
  
"Here, eat this." She said handing her the spoon.  
  
They watched her slowly finish up the bowl and then took the cold medicine. She then laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha was heart broken to see Kagome sick like this.  
  
"Let's let her rest now. We'll come back later to check up on you." Sango said, leading out the doorway with Miroku, but Inuyasha stayed.  
  
"Kagome.don't be sick." he whispered.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, dragging him out of the room by his shirt, then closed the door.  
  
*~*Few Hours Later*~*  
  
"Kagome I brought you some food." Sango said, opening the door. Kagome was laying on the bed, looking like helpless person. She entered and put the tray on the side table.  
  
"You feeling any better?" She asked, helping Kagome sit up.  
  
"Yeah.thanks."  
  
"Hey what are sisters for?" Sango smiled, with Kagome whom smiled back. But suddenly, the bedroom window shattered open.  
  
"Aahhhhh!!!" Sango screamed from the shockness. Kagome stared at the person who was in all black and that broke into their window in fright, not able to scream.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku heard the scream and rushed upstairs.  
  
The man in black used his finger to stab Sango into the neck to put her to sleep. He picked her up and hung her over his left shoulder. Before he could do the same to Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku bursted in.  
  
"Kagome! Sango!" they bursted.  
  
"Sango!!" Miroku shouted, seeing that Sango has passed out and was in the hands of the man who broke in.  
  
"Too late for you." He said to Miroku.  
  
"Kagome get over here!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Now now, I think she is very sick right now, she must rest." He said, then stabbed her neck with his finger and put her to sleep. He hung her over his right shoulder then smiled at Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"You fuckin' bastard!! Who are you?!!! Let them go!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I.am.the worker for a very successful and powerful man. You don't need to know anymore than that. Well my work here is done so I guess I'll see you around somewhere in public.and you won't even know it." He said then laughed. He leaped out the window and disappeared.  
  
"Kagome!!! Sango!!!"  
  
*~*Kagome & Sango*~*  
  
Sango woke up and found herself laying on an unfamiliar bed. She heard a conversation between two men.  
  
'Kagome!!' she shouted in her head, looking around to see where she was.  
  
"If you're looking for her, she's not here. She's in the little clinic we have on the top floor, we have many antidotes and cure medicines that can get rid of a stupid cold in just seconds." The man that kidnapped her said.  
  
"Just who are you?" she asked. He took off his mask and it revealed a guy about their age, with brown hair.  
  
"My name is Java. And this is my partner Kouga." He said.  
  
"What do you want with us?" she asked a bit frightened.  
  
"It's not US. It's HIM, the unstoppable, wealthy man.Hinusaki." Java answered.  
  
"Hinusaki?!! I thought he'd be long gone.how did he know where we were?"  
  
"There was a guy at the movie theaters who pretended to be an employee and as you left he slipped a tracker into your sister's purse. That guy was me." Kouga answered.  
  
"You sons of bitches!!!" She screamed angrily. Java slapped her.  
  
"That's no way to talk to your new soul-mate now is it?" Java said into her ear, and licked her on the cheek.  
  
"SOUL-MATE?!! IN YOUR DREAMS!!"  
  
"Oh no baby, this is no dream. This is the real thing." Java said then kissed her. She pushed him off but he lunged back and slapped her again. She grunted.  
  
"We're being naughty now aren't we? I'm just gonna have to tie you up." He said as he opened the drawers next to the bed and got out rope.  
  
Java picked Sango up and carried her to the other side of the room, with her hesitating to get out of his arms. He set her down and Kouga came from behind and held her tight so she couldn't move. Java picked one arm up and locked it into the handcuff that had a chain to the other end of it from the ceiling and same for the other arm. She couldn't move her arms at all. She grunted and moaned, trying to set free.  
  
"Set me and Kagome free you shithead!!!" Sango screamed. Java punched her in the stomach. She coughed and couldn't speak.  
  
"For the next 24 hours, you both are ours." Java said, then lifted her face and kissed her lips very roughly. She tried to shift her head to the other way but he held her head still and kissed her more deeply.  
  
Then the phone rang and Kouga went over to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Come pick up the girl, she just took the cure medicine and she's asleep now." The man said then hung up. Kouga hung up then exited the room, and took the elevator to the top floor.  
  
He went into the clinic and picked Kagome up.  
  
"Thanks man." He said, then left back downstairs. He looked at her sleeping face and got turned on.  
  
"You are a sexy ass mama." He said and licked her face and even enjoyed the taste of her. He was excited to be able to have his fun with her.  
  
He got out of the elevator and looked into Java's door and said,  
  
"I'll be in my room with this one. Have fun."  
  
"Alright, you and I both know I will."  
  
He closed the door and went next door. He closed the door and locked it with his key and hid it in his pocket. He went over to his bed and dropped her on it roughly, making her wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kouga. And you're my new sex toy for the next 24 hours." He said and jumped on top of her.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!!" She screamed, trying to push him off. He took his top off and stripped open Kagome's spaghetti-strapped shirt that she was still wearing from being in bed all day, revealing her hard nippled tits. She shuddered from frighten and watched him move in closer. She shut her eyes tightly, tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
'Inuyasha!' she screamed in her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga sighed from exhaustion.  
  
"Wow what pleasure." he said while panting. He dropped to Kagome's side with a smile. She just laid there completely naked, her arms and legs spread out, and her eyes were spaced out. Her breasts were licked everywhere, the bed was wet from semen; she had a few scratch marks and bite marks and bruises on her body. She was breathing heavily through her mouth, tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry we still got another 23 hours until Hinusaki wants you two. So let's rest a bit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Java unlocked the handcuffs and Sango dropped to the floor. She was also in the same condition as Kagome. She was naked with bloody scratch marks and bite marks with bruises.  
  
He put a robe on and put a little blanket over Sango.  
  
"I'll use you again later." He said.  
  
Just then, the door slammed open by Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"Y-yo-you bastards again!?" Java yelled in shock.  
  
Miroku looked over to see Sango's head popping out of the blanket.  
  
"SANGO!!!!" he screamed, rushing towards her.  
  
"You're a little too late. I JUST finished raping her by hanging her onto those handcuffs." He laughed.  
  
"Give it a rest!" Inuyasha punched an offguard Java.  
  
'Kagome!' he thought and ran out.  
  
He rushed next door to see if Kagome was in there. The door was locked. He slammed on it over and over.  
  
"Open up!! Open this door or I'll tear it down!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What the--." Kouga cursed when he opened the door but got knocked down when Inuyasha barged in.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" he screamed, seeing the helpless love of his life laying there, wasted.  
  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" Inuyasha shouted, lunging to strike Kouga.  
  
"Now now, calm down. I only had some fun that's all."  
  
Inuyasha punched the living lights out of Kouga.  
  
"Ah shit!!" Kouga cursed, licking his lip.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome called out faintly.  
  
Kouga went into his drawers and got out a gun, stopping Inuyasha from rushing towards Kagome.  
  
"Don't move or I'll shoot." Kouga threatened.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome slowly got up and wrapped herself with the thin blanket that was under the covers.  
  
"Kagome don't move!" Inuyasha ordered.  
  
"Inuyasha.!" she cried softly.  
  
One of the agents Inuyasha and Miroku brought with them from his parents' special police force, barged in and Kouga took a shot at him. The man groaned and fell to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha quickly lunged towards Kouga but he shot at him, Inuyasha dodging swiftly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, standing up from the bed.  
  
"I told you not to move you fool. Now die." Kouga said, aiming for Inuyasha's head. He squinted, preparing for the shot.  
  
As Kouga pulled the trigger all the way, Kagome lunged in front of Inuyasha to his front, her hands on his chest. The bullet shot right at her back.  
  
Kagome groaned and whimpered. Inuyasha watched the whole thing. The blanket freely dropped from her body, then not long after, she dropped to the floor herself.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wide-opened, not believing what he saw. Kouga had the 'Oops' look on his face.  
  
'Damn! Boss is gonna kill me!' he cursed in his head.  
  
"Kagome.Kagome.! KAGOME!!!!!!" he screamed, kneeling down to her. He held her up and shook her.  
  
"Inu.yasha." she barely said, crying.  
  
"Kagome, why did you do that?!" He cried.  
  
"It hurts." She whimpered, then soon shut her eyes.  
  
"Kagome!! KAGOME!!! HOLD ON KAGOME!!!" he screamed, wrapping her back into the blanket and set her down.  
  
He got up with his bangs shadowing his eyes.  
  
"You bastard.you fuckin' bastard." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"My bad." He said, acting as if there was no mistake in his action.  
  
"GO TO HELL!!!!" he shouted, lunging at an off guard Kouga. He punched, kicked, kneed, elbowed him all over. Kouga dropped to the floor from defeat, knocked out.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, entering the door with a passed out Sango in his arms. Sango was wrapped in a thin blanket as well.  
  
"Miroku. Kagome got shot.trying to protect me." He whispered, picking her up.  
  
"Come on! We gotta get her to the hospital!" Miroku said, running out along with Inuyasha.  
  
*~*ER*~*  
  
The doctor and nurses rushed Kagome to the ER room on the ER rolling bed. (w/e it's called lol)  
  
Inuyasha rushed along with them, holding onto Kagome's hand while running.  
  
'Kagome.please.don't die.' He pleaded underneath his breath.  
  
They rolled her into the ER room, her hand slipping out of Inuyasha's from being held back by a nurse to not go beyond this point, then went into the ER room.  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees, sobbing. Miroku then walked down the hall, aiding the weak Sango to walk very slowly, still wrapped in the blanket.  
  
"She'll be fine Inuyasha." Miroku said.  
  
"What if she dies?!!!" he shouted, jolting up.  
  
"Inuyasha.let's.just hope." Sango said weakly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Miroku had her sit down and he tried to calm Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." he said softly, landing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"AARRRGGHHHH!!!!!!" he growled, punching the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down!!!" he demanded.  
  
"Shut up Miroku!!"  
  
Sango began to sob.  
  
"You guys.this is a hospital." she said.  
  
*~*Hours later*~*  
  
The doctor came out, his surgery suit all soaked from sweat. He came out with a few nurses behind him.  
  
"How is she doctor?!" Inuyasha jolted.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
*Evil laugh* Mwahahahahaha!!!! I ended it right there!!! Well you guys will just have to read the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! ^,~  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10~ 


	10. Back in School

OK IT WAS AT THE PART WHEN THE DOCTOR COMES OUT FROM OPERATING KAGOME!!! WILL SHE LIVE? DIE? FIND OUT!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me  
  
Chapter 10 - Back in School.  
  
"How is she doctor?" Inuyasha jolted.  
  
"We managed to take the bullet out. If you brought her in any later, it would've been too late, so consider yourselves lucky. She's pretty weak now, but she'll be just fine."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Miroku said, bowing. The doctor and the nurses bowed back, then left.  
  
Inuyasha ran into her room.  
  
He opened the door and saw her laying in the hospital bed, with the hospital uniform on, and a few tubes on her. He heard the heart rate monitor beeping continuously.  
  
"Oh Kagome." he whispered, sitting by her side of the bed on the chair. He held her hand and brushed back her bangs, starting to cry.  
  
"You dummy.it should've been me." he whimpered, his crying getting deeper.  
  
Miroku and Sango walked in and walked over to her. Sango got on the other side, holding her hand.  
  
"I'll go call my mom and dad, telling them that she's alright." Miroku said, exiting.  
  
"God answered to my prayers." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, gripping her hand.  
  
"How did you and Miroku know where Kagome and I was?"  
  
"Miroku's parents are special officer agents remember? They're the leaders of their own agent business. So they were able to help us."  
  
"Oh I see.Inuyasha.?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For loving Kagome."  
  
They smiled at eachother.  
  
Miroku then came in.  
  
"Mom and Dad are still at Hinusaki's. They found out that Hinusaki's business is illegal strip clubs. They arrested all of them, but Hinusaki and a few of his men escaped."  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"Hinusaki.wanted us.for his illegal strip shows?!" Sango cried angrily. She clenched her teeth.  
  
"And to think.he is.our father! He only wanted to adopt us back.to use us.for a STRIP CLUB!"  
  
Miroku went over to her and hugged her. She sobbed in his arms.  
  
"Sshhhh.sshhhhh.it'll be alright." Miroku soothed her.  
  
"Why don't you two go home? I'll stay here." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Come on Sango, let's go." He helped her rise up.  
  
"You sure you'll be alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be alright."  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow." He said, then went out with Sango, closing the door.  
  
"Good night Kagome." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead. He then leaned on the side of the bed and slept.  
  
*~*The Next Morning*~*  
  
Kagome's eyes hesitatingly opened. She saw Inuyasha lay uncomfortably by her side, holding her hand. She slowly slipped her hand out of his, and brushed the back of his head softly.  
  
He woke up from her touch.  
  
"Kagome! You alright?" he cried. She nodded slowly. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome why did you do that last night? It should've been me!"  
  
She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. She was too weak. All she did was place her hand on his cheek and caressed it. He placed his hand over hers that was over his face and cried.  
  
"I love you Kagome." He said, kissing her forehead. Tears dropped out of her eyes, wondering how she survived the bullet.  
  
*~*January 9, Thursday*~*  
  
-7:00 pm- It was the night of their birthday, and winter break has ended, they were back to school.  
  
"Happy Birthday!!!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and his parents cheered.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome and Sango said.  
  
"So you two are now 17 huh? One more year Sango." Chihiro said, winking.  
  
Sango giggled with a little blush.  
  
They both received their gifts then ate dinner.  
  
After dinner, Chihiro was doing the dishes, while the rest were sitting at the table, chatting.  
  
"Thank you for the party." Kagome said, smiling.  
  
"You're very welcome." Tonoma said.  
  
"Well we better get going up, Kagome and I have an exam to study for tomorrow." Sango said.  
  
*~*Upstairs, a Few Hours Later*~*  
  
-10:00- "Ugh we gotta get to bed now Sango." Kagome said, frustrated from studying. They packed their school things and got ready for bed.  
  
"Good night."  
  
*~*The Next Morning*~*  
  
-5:30 am-  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!*  
  
The alarm clock went off, waking Kagome and Sango up. They dragged their selves into the bathroom to shower and get ready.  
  
*An Hour and a Half Later*~*  
  
"Sango come on! It's 7! School starts in 30 minutes!" Kagome yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" she cried back, coming out of the room in her winter school uniform with her bag, and she had on her own white scarf. (Their uniforms look exactly like what Kagome always wears!) (And Kagome had a yellow scarf.) Sango ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She met Miroku and gave him a quick kiss. She ate a piece of toast and gulped down a glass of orange juice. Kagome grabbed their car keys and the four headed out of the house. (The boys' uniforms are just white button-shirts with black pants with a black jacket for winter.)  
  
They walked to their driveways and kissed their loves goodbye then got into their car and drove off their separate ways.  
  
*~*At Kagome and Sango's School*~*  
  
-2:30 pm - Gym Class-  
  
The class was playing volleyball inside the gym. (You already know what the girls' and boys' gym uniforms look like right?) Kagome and Sango were hanging out with their 3 best friends. (Dunno their names but you know who they are)  
  
The coach excused herself and told the class that they can have the rest of the time to themselves.  
  
"Oh yes! No more of that annoying whistling sound that she makes every 5 seconds!" one of their friends said.  
  
"Yeah so let's talk!" another said. They all walked over to the farthest corner and sat down in a circle.  
  
"You guys guess what?!! I got a boyfriend!!" the other exclaimed.  
  
"Really?! Congrats!" Sango replied.  
  
"Thanks. He's a total hottie. He's tall, muscular, have a great personality, has the cutest face, black hair, brown eyes. and knows how to treat me right." She listed, in a dreamy tone.  
  
"Kinda sounds like Sango's boyfriend." Kagome said.  
  
"Sango?!?! You never told us you have a boyfriend!!!!!!"  
  
"Eh?! Well.his name is Miroku..and Kagome has a boyfriend too ya know!!" Sango said blushing.  
  
"Kagome too?!!?!"  
  
"Mm-hmm!" Kagome replied with a smile.  
  
"That's no fair.so you mean three of you have boyfriends?!" one whined.  
  
"Hehehe. Your time will come." Sango teased, giving her the peace sign.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Then seconds later, a boy and his friends came up to them.  
  
"Hey girls." Hoji greeted.  
  
"Hey." One said.  
  
Hoji forcefully squeezed in between Kagome and one of their friends.  
  
"Ow! Hoji what are you doing?" the friend said.  
  
"Sitting next to Kagome." He answered. Kagome raised an eye brow.  
  
"Hey Kagome.wanna make out?" Hoji asked huskily, caressing her leg.  
  
"No way!!" Kagome yelled, backing up a bit.  
  
"Hoji go away!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled back. Hoji's 4 other friends each went to a girl and started hitting on them. The 4 girls were already standing up trying to hurt the boys.  
  
"Come on Kagome. It'll be fun. I promise I won't bite.much." Hoji said, scooting over to her.  
  
"Uggh!" Kagome hissed in disgust, getting up. Hoji got up and pushed her against the building wall, and trapped her between his arms. Kagome tried pushing him away but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall, making her grunt in pain.  
  
"You're mine." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. Sango and the girls tried to go over to Hoji to beat him up but the boys held on to them and tried to make moves on them, making them busy for themselves.  
  
"Hoji.please stop." Kagome whispered, stopping him from barely touching her lips with his. She bent her head down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.  
  
"Why? I thought you liked me.all girls like me."  
  
"Well I don't. I already have a boyfriend."  
  
"Dump him."  
  
She shot her head up with a disgusted look.  
  
"Get off me dammit!" she yelled.  
  
"Oooh getting feisty eh?"  
  
She clenched her teeth.  
  
Sango was getting licked all over her neck by the boy that had his arms around her tightly, making her not able to move. Sango tried shifting her heads to every sides but couldn't be helped.  
  
"Stop it!! Stop it dammit!!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Hey Hoji! I think these girls want more. What do you think?" the boy said.  
  
"I think so too. Come on." Hoji agreed, gripping onto Kagome's wrist and pulled her away out of the gym and into the weight room that was on the other side of the long hallway. Then his friends followed with the girls. The girls kept trying to pull their wrist out of their grasps but weren't strong enough.  
  
The lights were turned off, and they intended to keep it that way. They locked the door, then Hoji went to the farthest corner of the room, with the other guys to different corners. Hoji slammed Kagome against the wall and forcefully stuck his tongue in her mouth. She grunted trying to get him off. He pulled her shirt out of her underwear-like bottom piece of her gym uniform. He went up her shirt and unbuckled her bra, making her gasp lightly. She was finally able to push him off her, and he fell to the floor. He groaned a bit, but got back up and went back to work.  
  
His hand went under the bra and he squeezed her breast, making her squint.  
  
Sango was on the floor already with her shirt ripped open and her bottom piece ripped as well. The boy was on top of her, licking and sucking on her all over with her hands pinned down. He then sat up on top of her and pulled the straps over her arms and pulled them down, then laying on top of her again. He nibbled on her nipples, then going deeper, then finally biting on them harshly. She squealed from pain but knew she couldn't scream because they were in the weight room that was across the coach's office. Tears rolled out of her eyes.  
  
'Miroku.' she cried in her head.  
  
He then sat up again and ripped her underwear. He struck into her, making her gasp.  
  
'No.' "No.!" she cried, biting her lip.  
  
'Miroku!!!'  
  
The other girls were all already getting laid, all with tears in their eyes. They all thought 'This is not how I wanted it.' or 'I already have a dear boyfriend.'  
  
Hoji was now already entering Kagome's temple. In and out, hastily. She had her eyes shut tight, trying so hard not to look at him. She knew that she couldn't be helped at that moment. Her strength was no greater than the guys'. She was being laid by someone else. someone other than Inuyasha.  
  
*~*At Home*~*  
  
-4:30 pm- "The girls shoulda been home, don't you think?" Inuyasha said to Miroku. Both of them sitting in the living room with the TV on, while doing homework.  
  
"Yeah I agree. I wonder what's keeping them." Miroku said.  
  
Sex. Sex was what's keeping them.  
  
*~*Weight Room*~*  
  
-5:00 pm- Hoji and the guys were done with them now. The girls just laid on the floor helplessly. The guys put their clothes back on.  
  
Hoji pulled Kagome up and stood her up against the wall.  
  
"Thanks for the cooperation Kagome. I had fun. Let's do this again alright? Have a good weekend." Hoji said, licking her neck, then left the weight room, with the rest of the guys, secretly so that the Coach doesn't catch them.  
  
When the door closed after the last guy went out, Kagome slowly slid her back down against the wall.  
  
Sango crawled up to Kagome and embraced her, all the girls were crying. Then their friends went to them and they all sat together in the corner, laying their heads on eachothers' shoulders, or their backs against eachother. They stayed like that for a little while, thinking of what to tell their boyfriends, or worrying about what happens to their body.  
  
About half an hour later, they gathered all their torn up gym uniforms and sneaked into the girls' locker room to change into their regular clothes. After they were all changed, they snuck out of the school and all went to their cars.  
  
They all waved to eachother, not wanting to say anything, not even able to say anything to eachother. Just waved. And got into their rides.  
  
Kagome and Sango drove off, on their way back home.  
  
"Kagome. should we tell them?" Sango asked.  
  
"Let's try not to." Kagome replied.  
  
"But Kagome, we both have a hickey on our necks!"  
  
"It's okay. We can just put on our scarf before we go in and we can go upstairs quickly and take care of it."  
  
Sango sighed.  
  
"We have to tell them."  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
*~*Arrival to Home*~*  
  
-6:00- Kagome and Sango got out of the car and put their jacket and scarf on. They walked up the steps and opened the door and went in.  
  
"We're home." Sango called out, trying to act naturally.  
  
"Heyy, why are you guys so late coming home?" Miroku asked, walking over to Sango and gave her a kiss. As so did Inuyasha to Kagome.  
  
"Sorry, we had some cleaning duties today." Kagome lied.  
  
"Oh. Well then what did the janitor do?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome didn't answer but smiled.  
  
"We'll be right back." Kagome said, and ran upstairs, Sango following.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were done with their homework and went into the kitchen, to resume cooking dinner.  
  
*~*Upstairs*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango were in the bathroom putting cream on their necks, but didn't hide the hickeys.  
  
"Ugh it won't work Kagome!" Sango cried.  
  
Kagome sighed, standing there, thinking of what to do. She went out of their bathroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. She changed into a baggy white sweat pants. She kept digging through her drawers, and came across a turtle-neck sweater.  
  
"That's it! Wear a turtle-neck shirt." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Ohh good idea." Sango agreed.  
  
Kagome got out the shirt and put it on. It was a light pink colored with flared sleeves and Sango put on the light blue turtle neck but it was ¾ sleeves, and changed into baggy gray sweat pants.  
  
They hopped downstairs, acting casually happy.  
  
"Mmm something smells good in here." Kagome said, entering the kitchen.  
  
"Ramen. We didn't really feel like cooking." Inuyasha said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"I'm surprised you guys didn't change into your usual sleeve-less shirts today." Miroku stated.  
  
"Yeah well.it's gotten real cold lately." Sango replied.  
  
"You guys have any homework?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nope, it's a Friday." Kagome replied.  
  
"I see. Well dinner's ready." Inuyasha said, bringing the bowls of ramen to the table.  
  
"Looks good." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks." Miroku said, sitting down along with Inuyasha.  
  
"Ittegettimas!!" they all said and started eating.  
  
After dinner they were in the living room, watching TV while drinking hot cocoa. Miroku and Sango were cuddling on one couch, while Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled on another. The girls looked very exhausted and sick.  
  
"You two don't look so good. Something wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh no. Nothing's wrong." Sango said softly.  
  
"You sure?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Kagome moaned, leaning her head back against Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha brushed his finger against her cheek. He was slowly going down to the turtle neck that covered her hickey, and started fiddling with it. He slowly pulled it down, and saw it. Her eyes were wide open, afraid that he was now able to see it.  
  
"Kagome.?" she got out of his lap and stood up, facing him with tears. He had the most surprised look on his face.  
  
"Wha.how.?" he couldn't even speak.  
  
"Inuyasha! No it's not what it seems!" Kagome cried. Sango's hand was over her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked towards Kagome. He pulled down the turtle neck and looked at it.  
  
"What do you mean it's not what it seems?! It looks pretty obvious!!" Inuyasha shouted. She started to sob.  
  
"No.no.it's not!" she cried.  
  
Inuyasha ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
"Kagome." Sango said softly, going up to her and embracing her.  
  
"Sango.Kagome.what's going on?" Miroku asked. Kagome got up and ran upstairs into her own room, throwing the door closed. Sango sighed.  
  
"Oh Miroku." she said softly, and started to sob, her hand over her mouth. He went to her and hugged her, rubbing her back to soothe her.  
  
"Sshhhh. Tell me all about it." Miroku said softly.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
UH NO NO NO!!!!!!! WHAT WILL INUYASHA DO?!! AND WHAT ABOUT MIROKU?!! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT!!! REVIEW!!!! PLEASE. HEEHEE.  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10~ 


	11. It's Not What It Seems!

LALALALAA!!!! I'M HERE WITH CHAPTER ELEVEN!!! I'M LIKE WOO! LOL. OK SO INUYASHA SAW THE HICKEY ON KAGOME'S NECK AND HE IS PRETTY UPSET WITH HER RIGHT NOW. THEY BOTH LOCKED THEMSELVES INTO THEIR OWN ROOMS AND MIROKU AND SANGO ARE DOWNSTAIRS, AND SHE'S ABOUT TO TELL MIROKU WHAT HAPPENED. OOO!! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me  
  
Chapter 11 - It's Not What It Seems!  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch. She was still crying in his arms.  
  
"Miroku.I'm so sorry.*sob* I.don't deserve to be with you anymore.*sob*" Sango said, sobbing in between her words.  
  
"What are you talking about?! What do you mean you don't deserve to be with me?! Of course you do!!" Miroku rose his voice.  
  
"Miroku.I.I.*sob* the reason we were late coming home was.*sniff*."  
  
"Was.?"  
  
"We were in gym with our 3 best friends, and we had the free period.we were all talking.*sniff* and.this guy.Hoji and his friends.came up to us and.started hitting on us.*sniff* we couldn't fight them off. And they dragged us into the weight room.*sniff* and.and.*sob*" she couldn't finish the sentence. She sobbed in his arms, he clenched his teeth and turned his hands into ball of fists. He already knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Oh Sango." he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Miroku.why does such terrible things keep happening to me and Kagome? Why?" she cried.  
  
Miroku heard those words and tears started to roll out of his eyes.  
  
'I don't know Sango.why do they?'  
  
*~*Kagome's Room*~*  
  
Kagome was on the bed, her face hidden in the pillows.sobbing. She slowly got up and walked over to the window. She looked up to the dark sky and stared at the moon.  
  
"Why.why do you have Sango and me live in a curse.? Why.? Why.?!! WHY?!!!!" she cried. She dropped to her knees and cried hard.  
  
"Inuyasha." she whispered.  
  
*~*Inuyasha's Room*~*  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome scream from down the long hallway. He stared at his door, with the saddest look.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Sango and Miroku went upstairs. Miroku was about to go to Inuyasha's bedroom, but Sango stopped him.  
  
"No.Let me go to him. You go to Kagome." Sango said, and walked the other way down the hall, with Miroku on his way to Kagome's.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Miroku knocked on her door and went in, closing the door behind him. The lights were off and saw her on her knees by the window, with the moonlight glaring on her.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Miroku.give me an honest answer." Kagome said in a low voice.  
  
He walked over to her and kneeled down to her.  
  
"Do you think.that maybe.I should just kill myself.?" she whispered, without a care in the world of what she just said.  
  
"Kagome! Pull yourself together!!" Miroku shouted, putting his hands on her shoulders and rocking her back and forth a bit.  
  
"Why not? There's no point of me living." she said softly, her bangs shadowing her eyes.  
  
"Kagome.ending your life just like that.that's just running from your problems."  
  
"That's just it Miroku!! I am sick of fighting it! I am sick of living my life!!" she shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"What about Sango?! What about Inuyasha?!"  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
"Kagome." Miroku embraced her.  
  
Kagome sobbed in his arms.  
  
"Kagome.you're my to-be sister in law. But you know what's more cherishing? You're my friend. I will never let a friend of mine go out of my life so easily."  
  
"Thanks Miroku." She said, hugging him back.  
  
*~*Meanwhile, Inuyasha's Room*~*  
  
Sango knocked on Inuyasha's door.  
  
"Go away Miroku!" he said from the other side.  
  
Sango entered, surprising him a bit.  
  
"Oh.Sango.hey." He said with a low tone.  
  
Sango went over to his bed and sat next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha.you have it all wrong."  
  
"What's there that's wrong?! Her hickey made it clear!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't jump to conclusions. Just hear me out."  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"We were in gym, and the coach excused herself and we had the rest of the free period. We were hanging out with our 3 best friends, and then this guy Hoji and his 4 other friends comes up to us and Hoji started hitting on Kagome." Sango started explaining with a few tears flowing down. Inuyasha's attention was caught.  
  
"We tried to stop Hoji. but his friends came to us before we could get to him, and started hitting on us and held us in their arms, we weren't able to move! We tried fighting them off us, but they were just too strong for us.and then.they dragged us in the weight room.and.*sniff*" Sango couldn't finish the sentence again, she had her hand over her mouth and was crying hard.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Inuyasha.don't be upset with my sister.you forget that she goes through hard times. And if your anger towards her is added to the list of her 'Cursed Life' then think how her heart would shatter to pieces. She already has a big hole in her heart. And you're the one.that's suppose to fill in that hole." Sango said, crying.  
  
Inuyasha embraced her.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango. You're right.I was the foolish one. I was the one that jumped to conclusions and made her hole in her heart even bigger."  
  
"No. Before we even met you guys.we thought that we would have no miracle in our lives whatsoever. When we went to school, we were the only ones that lived in an orphanage. Kagome's world would just turn black everytime she stepped into the school building, when she sees all the other kids, that has something that she didn't. A family. But then we met you two. You are the one that slowly recovers her pain."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were watery from what he just heard.  
  
'What have I done.' he thought to himself, as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
Sango pulled from his embrace and wiped her tears, and smiled at him.  
  
"Inuyasha.you're my dear friend. And soon, hopefully my future brother in law." She said, hugging him. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So can you go to Kagome now? Miroku's in there talking with her. She's probably waiting for you."  
  
"Thanks Sango." He said.  
  
They pulled from their embrace and both walked down the hall. Sango opened the door and turned the lights on, seeing Miroku and Kagome by the window.  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome and hugged her.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you too Sango." Sango then pulled away and held Miroku's hand and walked out, Inuyasha walking in.  
  
Inuyasha closed the door behind them and walked to Kagome. He stood 2 feet in front of her and they stood there, staring into their eyes for a good five minutes.  
  
Inuyasha then pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, but hug him back.  
  
"Kagome, let's not hide anything from eachother ok? No keeping secrets, no lying. If something happened tell me."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Do you forgive me?"  
  
Kagome pulled back and kissed him lightly, as her answer.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're my miracle."  
  
*~*Next Morning*~*  
  
-9:00 am- Inuyasha woke up with Kagome sleeping beside him in his bed.  
  
Inuyasha got out of bed and got ready for the day. He then gently woke Kagome up and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Kagome just smiled. She got up and went into her bathroom to get ready, Inuyasha went downstairs to meet up with everyone. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She dried her face with the towel but then she felt a sickness welling up in her stomach, then going up to her chest. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and rushed to the toilet. She coughed and gasped for air.  
  
"Oh my god." she whispered. She washed her mouth out with water and breathed hard out of her mouth. She stared at herself in the mirror, drops of water rolling down her face.  
  
Kagome went downstairs, acting natural. She wore the same pants with a regular t-shirt that she would wear to sleep.  
  
"Good morning." Chihiro greeted.  
  
"Good morning." she greeted back.  
  
"Not going to work today?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nope, we're off today." Tonami replied.  
  
They were eating breakfast silently.  
  
"Kagome, Sango.We haven't found Hinusaki yet. We still have a search party apprehended." Tonami said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Okay." Sango said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make sure that next time we'll get him for sure. You can't count on it." Chihiro assured.  
  
*~*Back Upstairs in Kagome's Room*~*  
  
Kagome's purse was still in the same corner, with that same object in it. The little red light flashing.  
  
-12:00 pm- They were all in the living room watching TV, moping around.  
  
"Ugh this is ridiculous, come on girls get ready, let's go to the mall. I'll give you a shopping spree." Chihiro said.  
  
"Really?! All right!!" Sango cheered.  
  
"We can go to the mall, but a shopping spree?" Kagome said.  
  
"Uh huh. A shopping spree." Chihiro replied.  
  
Kagome and Sango gave Chihiro a hug and went upstairs to get ready. The boys sat there with their arms crossed and a smirk.  
  
"So what do you expect us to do dear?" Tonami said boldly.  
  
"I don't know. Today's the girls' day." Chihiro answered, going into her bedroom.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
They all sighed hard, and their eyes turned into dots from boredom.  
  
*~*Upstairs*~*  
  
"Hahaha!!! Shopping!!!" Sango cheered.  
  
"No better yet, shopping SPREE!!!" Kagome cheered along, both giggling.  
  
Kagome changed into a pair of flared, light faded jeans and kept her shirt on, and just put a big black sweatshirt over.  
  
Sango wore flared, dark jeans with a blue shirt and wore a black jacket over.  
  
"How come you only wear those comfy clothes these days?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. I started to dress like this for I don't know how long." Kagome replied.  
  
'Because.I'm pregnant.' She answered the truth in her head.  
  
The girls met downstairs with Chihiro and said goodbye to their men and left.  
  
The boys were still waving, then shrugged their shoulders, sighing. (Anime style! Gotta luv it)  
  
*~*At the Mall*~*  
  
"Wow! Oh look at this!! OOO!!! Cool!! Aahhhh!" The girls cheered, stopping at every store. Chihiro sweat-dropped at the back of her head. Kagome had about 4 bags hanging on her arms, Sango had 4, and Chihiro just held her wallet with one bag.  
  
After hours of shopping, they stopped for icecream.  
  
"Wow, that was the most shopping we have ever done!" Sango exclaimed. Chihiro dropped on the chair, sighing heavily.  
  
"So where to next?" Kagome asked.  
  
Chihiro showed them her wallet, and turned it upside down, to show them that it was totally empty.  
  
"Hehehehehe" Kagome and Sango giggled, rubbing their back of their head.  
  
-4:00 pm- They finished their icecream and exited the shop, heading for the main entrance.  
  
"Thank you Chihiro!" Sango said, hooking her arm with Chihiro's and Kagome hooked hers on Chihiro's other side.  
  
"You're both very welcome."  
  
They were walking like that until they reached the entrance. Before they opened one of the doors, they were stopped by someone. They turned around and Kagome and Sango's eyes widened, their hearts pounding.  
  
It was the man in shadows again!  
  
"Hinu.!!" Kagome couldn't finish saying his name.  
  
"Soo.we meet again my lovely daughters."  
  
"Hinusaki!!!" Chihiro cried.  
  
"We are not your daughters!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Oh yes you are. Check your birth certificates. You two are my same blood."  
  
"You don't have to be same blood to be a family!" Sango cried.  
  
Chihiro got out an object, and pressed the button that called for her special police force. She then pressed another button to contact Tonami.  
  
*~*At The House*~*  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!*  
  
Tonami's contactor beeped and flashed in his pocket. He got it out and it was Chihiro's call.  
  
"Your mother and the girls are in trouble!" Tonami said, grabbing his car keys.  
  
"Where are they?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"At the mall, at the main entrance." He answered, reading the contactor. (Geez, HIGH technology!!!)  
  
They all got into Tonami's car and speeded off.  
  
*~*Mall Scene*~*  
  
"What the hell is that?!!" Hinusaki cried.  
  
"I just called my partner aka husband, and my special police force. They'll be here any minute." Chihiro said with a sly smile.  
  
"Why you bitch!!" he yelled.  
  
He charged about to punch the living lights out of her, but Kagome pulled her out of the way and he ended up punching the door, shattering the glass.  
  
"You fool." Kagome said coldly.  
  
"Why you!!" he shouted, aggravated.  
  
He charged again to punch Kagome, but Sango tripped him, making him fall flat on his face. Sango laughed hard, getting him more aggravated.  
  
"GGRRRRR!!!!!" he growled, getting up, and kicked Sango on her hip, making her fall back against the wall. The boys then came running in.  
  
"Kagome! Sango! Chihiro!" They all cried.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, looking over to them being distracted. Then Hinusaki punched Kagome in the stomach, making her gasp.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
'My.stomach.' she said in her head, thinking about how she just found out that she was pregnant. She fell to her knees, with her arms embracing her stomach.  
  
Inuyasha ran to Hinusaki and punched his jaw then kneed him in the gut. He fell to his knees groaning.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling down to her.  
  
"Inuyasha.I." Kagome whispered, but was interrupted when Chihiro's special police officers came in.  
  
"We got you now Hinusaki." One of them said. They put him in handcuffs and dragged him out of the mall. He took a last glance at his daughters, as they looked at him for the last time.  
  
'Goodbye.' Kagome and Sango said in their heads.  
  
Tonami went up to Chihiro and hugged her.  
  
"You girls alright?" Tonami asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Kagome replied. Miroku helped Sango up.  
  
"Good work." Chihiro said to her force, as they exited the mall to take Hinusaki to jail for illegal sex clubs.  
  
"Chihiro, if it wasn't for you, we probably would've been taken away by Hinusaki." Sango said.  
  
"No. If it wasn't for you two." Chihiro said.  
  
Kagome was still on her knees, staring down the ground.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"He.punched my stomach." she whispered. Sango widened her eyes, knowing why she was always wearing such comfortable clothes these days, why she was upset about Hinusaki punching her in the stomach. She knew.  
  
"Kagome.are you.?" Sango said without finishing, but didn't need to. Kagome just nodded, knowing what she was going to ask.  
  
"Are you what?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She got up and slowly walked out the mall. Sango following.  
  
"I don't know what this is about, but Miroku, you can take my car home, I'll go home with your dad." Chihiro said, handing him the keys.  
  
"Alright." Miroku said then ran to catch up with Sango and Kagome, along with Inuyasha.  
  
"The girls left all their shopping bags here." Chihiro said, sighting the ground with all the shopping bags dropped on the ground.  
  
"We can take them home." Tonami said, picking some up.  
  
*~*At the Car*~*  
  
Miroku unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat with Sango in the front and Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back. Kagome was staring out the window. Inuyasha placed his hand over hers and gripped on it.  
  
"Kagome.what's the matter?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Let's talk about this later ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
'I'll have to go to the hospital for a check up once we get home.' She said to herself.  
  
They arrived home and Kagome got into her Volkswagen.  
  
"Where you going Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Kagome said, then drove off. Inuyasha started to wonder.  
  
"What's up with Kagome, Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I think she'll tell you soon enough." Sango replied, then went in the house with Miroku, leaving Inuyasha outside, who was standing in the frozen snow in the front yard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome arrived at the hospital and went in to make the next appointment with a doctor. The nurse at the desk told her to wait in the waiting room, that the doctor would be available in 15 minutes.  
  
She's waited and the doctor finally came out of his office. Kagome stood up and bowed to the doctor, greeting him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Narikawa. How may I help you miss?"  
  
"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I need a check up. I think I'm pregnant." She said. He nodded and lead her down the hall.  
  
"Please lay on that bed and wait patiently." He said, getting the materials ready. She did as she was told, waiting.  
  
He turned on the machines and monitors and started the check up.  
  
"Alright. Please lift your shirt up halfway of your belly."  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
*GASP*!! IS KAGOME PREGNANT AFTER ALL?!! OR DID THE EVIL HINUSAKI MAKE IT AN ACCIDENT AND DAMAGED THE PREGNANCY??? OOOO!!! READ NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT!!! REVIEW PLEASE!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING DON'T ABANDON ME. I'LL START WRITING MORE STORIES AND I HOPE I BECOME EVERYONE'S FAV AUTHOR!!! LOL. SEE YA!  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10~ 


	12. Ever After Final

OYEE!! OK SO KAGOME WENT TO THE HOSPITAL TO SEE IF SHE WAS PREGNANT OR NOT, OR IF SHE WAS AND GOT DAMAGED BY HINUSAKI!!!!!! AAHHHH!!! READ READ READ!!! AND REVIEW OF COURSE. ^^  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Don't Abandon Me  
  
Chapter 12 - Happily Ever After - Final Chapter  
  
Kagome finished the check up and was driving her way home, thinking about what had happened the last 10 minutes.  
  
"Congratulations Miss Higurashi. You are pregnant." The doctor said.  
  
"Oh my god." Kagome whispered in shock.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I can't be pregnant!!" she replied.  
  
"Oh, well in that case, there is a way to erase your baby."  
  
"Will you please? I can't have this baby."  
  
"Certainly. But I will have to make an appointment with you for a time and date. Please wait here." he said, exiting the room.  
  
He then came in moments later with a form and had her fill it out.  
  
"Alright Miss Higurashi. We'll see you on January 15th, which is in 4 days, at 4:00 pm and you can have the baby removed."  
  
"Thank you so much Doctor Narikawa."  
  
Kagome arrived home, and entered the house.  
  
"I'm home." She called out.  
  
"Hey where did you go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The hospital."  
  
"What? Why?" Chihiro questioned.  
  
Kagome didn't answer at that moment, she went into the living room to sit on the couch, and waited for everyone else to sit.  
  
"Everyone." she called out.  
  
"I.am pregnant." She said softly.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"I just came back from the doctor, and.I scheduled to take surgery to get rid of it."  
  
"Get rid of it?! Why?!" Chihiro questioned.  
  
"I'm only 17." she said, but there was another part to it. She didn't know who's baby it was. It could be Kouga.or Hoji.or Inuyasha. Sango was already able to figure that out.  
  
"I understand.. but get rid of it?!" Chihiro said.  
  
"You made the right decision Kagome." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome, comforting her.  
  
"When are you getting it removed?" Miroku asked.  
  
"January 15th."  
  
Inuyasha laid his palm on Kagome's stomach. He of course didn't want Kagome to get rid of it, but he already understood why she was doing this. Kagome started crying. Then Sango went to her other side and hugged her, soothing her.  
  
-11:00 pm- Kagome laid in her bed with Sango sleeping next to her. She laid there, staring into space. Tears rolled down her face, not wanting to take the surgery, but knew that it had to be done. She didn't even know who's it was. She closed her eyes and slept.  
  
*~*July 15*~*  
  
-6:00 pm- Kagome came out of the doctor's office with him following her out.  
  
"Thank you so much Dr. Narikawa." Kagome said, bowing.  
  
"Thank you Miss Higurashi. Have a good day." Dr. Narikawa said, bowing back, then went into his office.  
  
Kagome got into the elevator to meet up at the lobby with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"You alright?" Inuyasha asked, running up to her and embracing her.  
  
"Mm-hmm. I'm fine." She replied.  
  
"So no baby?" Sango questioned.  
  
"No baby." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well I hope I don't hear you crying tonight when we're sleeping." Miroku said trying to lighten up the moment. Kagome softly giggled.  
  
"No more crying."  
  
'That's right.no more crying.there isn't a reason to cry anymore. You don't have to be blood to be family. I have Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku. I don't need anyone else.' Kagome said underneath her breath.  
  
*~*One and a Half Years Later*~*  
  
June 20th  
  
One and a half years have passed. Inuyasha and Kagome are a married couple, so are Miroku and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome lived in a big white cement house that was only a few miles away from Miroku and Sango's house. Inuyasha was now 20 years old, and Kagome was 18. They might be a young married couple, but they started out big. Inuyasha got help and support from his parents for their new house and gave him a successful job. Inuyasha worked at his parents' computer company in the highest position, but was still under his parents. Kagome was 8 months pregnant with a baby boy in her stomach, and this time, she knew positively that it was Inuyasha's, and the baby was due anytime now. Kagome decided not to apply to college, because she and Inuyasha were already successful, and wanted to stay home to take care of her baby.  
  
Miroku and Sango lived in a big brick house that was also supported from his parents. Miroku was now 20 and Sango, 18. Miroku owned his own pharmacy at such a young age, but his parents had their ways around. Sango was also 8 months pregnant with a baby boy. She did like her twin sister did, she didn't apply to college and wanted to follow Kagome's footsteps. She and Miroku were already very successful, and wanted to be a housewife.  
  
Kagome and Sango sold their white Volkswagen, and both got their own cars. Kagome had a white convertible BMW. Sango now had a black convertible BMW.  
  
Inuyasha bought a black Jeep Grand Cherokee, the latest version. And Miroku had a big silver Infiniti.  
  
*~*Inuyasha & Kagome*~*  
  
-7:00 pm- "I'm home!" Inuyasha called, coming in through the garage door, after parking the car in the garage. He was in a business suit, white shirt, black tie, black pants, and had his black jacket off.  
  
"Damn, it's so hot now."  
  
"Heyy. Welcome home!" Kagome greeted, going up to him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Mmm." Inuyasha moaned from the taste of her lips, after parting away.  
  
"What are you cooking?" he said huskily, rubbing her full belly that carried a baby.  
  
"Spaghetti and garlic bread." She replied, going back into the kitchen.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll go up and change." He said.  
  
He came downstairs in an orange t-shirt and khaki shorts. If he wasn't working, he was the usual, young Inuyasha we all knew.  
  
July 17  
  
"Aaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed in pain.  
  
"Almost Kagome! Push!!"  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" Sango screamed in pain.  
  
"Push Sango!! Push!!"  
  
Kagome and Sango were both in the same hospital but in different hospital birth rooms, giving birth to their child. Sango's room was right across from Kagome's.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting out, walking back and forth. Then they heard cries of a baby, then cries from another baby.  
  
"Congratulations Kagome, you're a mother."  
  
"Congratulations Sango, you're a mother."  
  
They smiled, panting.  
  
Some nurses wiped their sweat off while the others wrapped the babies in blankets.  
  
They handed them to their mothers, and left the room for Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Congratulations." They all sang. Inuyasha and Miroku smiled, and ran in opposite directions.  
  
Inuyasha went to Kagome and held her hand, both crying to be blessed with a child. Miroku did the same with Sango.  
  
Kagome and Sango turned their heads to eachother and both smiled.  
  
*~*Four Years Later*~*  
  
July 17  
  
"Happy Birthday Sota!! Happy Birthday Kohaku!!" they cheered, clapping. (I know I know, cut me some slack.) Sota and Kohaku both blew the birthday candles out.  
  
"Yayy!!!" they cheered, clapping. Inuyasha took pictures while Miroku video taped them. Inuyasha's and Miroku's parents were sitting there, enjoying watching their grandsons happy.  
  
Kagome started to cut the cake. She took a little scoop of icing with her finger and put some on Sota and Kohaku's noses.  
  
"Mommy!" Sota laughed.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Auntie." Kohaku said.  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Look you guys! Say hi to the camera!" Kagome said to them. They waved at the camera and Inuyasha took that picture. He smiled at Kagome, and she smiled back.  
  
"Ok, now make funny faces to the video camera!" Sango said to them. Sota and Kohaku made goofy smirks, and Sango just smiled at the video camera, blowing a kiss to it with a wink.  
  
That was the story of Kagome and Sango's new life. They found a miracle in their cursed lives, they found family. And the new, two beautiful families lived happily ever after. You don't have to be blood to be a family.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
THAT WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER!! BUT I DON'T THINK THIS STORY WAS MY BEST. I KNOW I COULD'VE DONE BETTER. OH WELL, WHILE I WAS WORKING ON THIS STORY, I ALSO WORKED ON ANOTHER ONE, ON CARDCAPTORS. I KNOW THAT, THAT ONE IS THE GOOD ONE. HEEHEE. PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE WHOLE STORY!! PLEASE READ MORE OF THE STORIES THAT I WILL BE POSTING!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! UNTIL THE NEXT STORY.  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10~  
  
The End  
  
Oh and by the way, those of you who are Cardcaptor Sakura fans!!!! Please read my second fic that I'm working on, Concrete Angel. That one's a very good story, it turned out real good. ^^ 


End file.
